


HEART OF FIRE

by AngelaVargas



Series: HEART OF FIRE AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Acceptance, Ace has a crush on Ignis but never telling anyone, Attempt at Humor, Family, Ignis is oblivious but accepting, M/M, OC Death Later, Protective Siblings, Sabo and Luffy are being Matchmakers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas
Summary: “It’s wrong to hate let alone to blame a child for the sins of his or her father... I myself can’t bring to hate someone who is innocent only blamed for a father’s sins.” Ignis said as he stared into the distance. “I don’t know who my Father is or where he is now, but that doesn’t hold back me from living...You can hate your Father all your heart’s desire but know that he did not meant for you to live to shoulder his Sins, The only way you can find your worth in this world and the answer to your question is by Living... Keep on Living Ace... Live not only for Me but for our Brothers as well and know that We Love You... I Love You...”They say Love is the strongest force the world possesses and yet it is the humblest imaginable. When you love a person so much, you know that you’ll do anything for him or her. You’d rather spend one lifetime or a moment with the person you love than face all the ages of the World alone.





	1. FATED MEETINGS

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWNED ANYTHING BUT THIS FANFIC! ONE PIECE BELONGS TO ODA-SAN.
> 
> NOTE : OH! ACE, THATCH AND WHITEBEARD WILL ARE ALIVE, ACE AND SABO ARE A LITTLE OLDER THAN LUFFY. 
> 
> LUFFY IS YOUNGER THAN THE ORIGINAL SERIES... HE’S ONLY A CHILD IN THE STORY, BUT HE AGES AS THE STORY GOES BY.
> 
> I DON’T KNOW HOW OLD MARCO IS... IGNIS IS WHITEBEARD’S GREAT GRANDNEPHEW FROM BROTHER’S SIDE...
> 
> YEP... THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT SO DEAL WITH IT... MY STORY MY RULE...

**“** Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as i watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do  
is hold you tight **”**

**-IN MY ARMS BY PLUMB**

**  
[MT. CORVO, IGNIS’ POV]**

**  
** He stood at the edge of the cliff watching as the sun sets, he had no idea how long has he been staying in the island. All that he knows is that he was left here all alone, according to the Bar Lady... Makino, he was found at the seashore by a Fisherman as a Baby. They told him his name was Ignis, his Family Name could not be made out since the blanket he was covered with is tattered and Ruined so he is mostly called Ignis by the people. The person who took care of him is the Fisherman who lives in the Forest, for 3 Years, he’s 3 of age and he was taken cared of until one day, the Fisherman who raised him never returned. Makino the ever caring Lady had kept on looking after him, taught him how to read and write.

  
At the age of 6 he just decided he couldn’t rely on anyone longer because they have better things to do than to take good care of this 6 Years Old kid, so for start he began to find a way to become stronger. Days turns to Weeks, Weeks turns to Months and Months turns to Year, he became a good Hunter. And on that day he found a strange looking fruit, and most children are like ‘They shouldn’t eat strange things’ and that’s what he did and the outcome is very unpleasant, He almost Drowned Three times in a row.

  
On his way back to his small home he heard faint crying, frowning he turned to see who it was. The jungle air was dense, insects chirping and wind blowing around the giant leaves, stirring them into a rustling clamour. He didn't pay attention to any of that, pushing apart the annoyingly large ferns on the ground to reach his goal. Finally seeing the source of the whimpering, his eyes widened. It was just a child, not even that, it was toddler in all its chubby, pathetic glory. The thing instantly stopped crying as soon as it opened its too wide and innocent soft eyes, sticking its awed gaze onto him.

  
He blinked, almost taking a step back but he stiffened when the toddler made a crooning noise, raising its pudgy baby hands to grasp at him. He hesitantly approached, forehead creasing in worry when he realized something wrong. It wasn't packed full of baby fat like he assumed it was, those twig like arms were way too scrawny. He crouched down, pulling back the eye searing red towel that was wrapped around it. He licked his suddenly dry lips when he saw the clear line of tiny ribs against his skin, giving the toddler the look of a minuscule skeleton. If he didn't know better he'd say it had been left here for at least a day, all alone. It was a wonder no predators had killed and eaten it. He stiffened when he caught the sound of creaking wood. Looks like he spoke too soon. Sighing he swept the infant up in his arms and leaped to the side just in time for sharp fangs and claws to barely graze him.

  
Looks like dinner is served, glaring at the Leopard angrily showing no fear just dominance. The feline just collapsed and ready to be butchered, another pelt to make, shifting the quiet brat in his arms and he raised his Pipe smashing it on the Feline’s head dealing a killing blow.

  
“That’s that... dinner...” He muttered to himself and began dragging the dead cat by its tail back to his house.

  
He just hoped this tiny brat won’t cause him trouble...

  
**[TIMESKIP, NORMAL POV]**

 **  
** When hoped the brat won’t cause him trouble, trouble had came raining down on him as the tiny brat was crawling **_EVERYWHERE_**! He had to catch the little terror when the said terror falls from any high places, had to run after the little brat when he gets too far and had to constantly feed the brat when he gets hungry which is **_ALMOST_** ** _EVERY TIME_**! The brat eats a lot and his storage is running low! And it didn’t help when One Brat became Two Brats! He was just minding his own business in Grey Terminal when he overheard that some Pirates had kidnapped a Noble Child and demands money, Sadly for these Pirates they’re in his Territory and like he always do... Knock them out and take whatever is in there and split...

  
And right now, here he is glaring at the two brats in the Playing Pen. He had to make food for them, they can’t eat anything hard yet so he had to mash some food, Fruits and Vegetables most likely and some Milk for later. He had to alternate feeding the brats and he shouldn’t forget feeding himself as well... How was he going to explain his sudden... Parenthood? At such a young age? He hasn’t even come out of he’s Boyhood yet, he’s not even 10 for the love of God!

  
Judging by their looks, these little brats are 2 of age, now for their names. He had to look at the blankets that the brats were covered with...

  
Portgas D. Ace...

  
Outlook Sabo...

  
Weird names, then again... who was he to judge, his name is Ignis... who would name their child Ignis? Sighing he had to plan this New Lifestyle through.

  
**[AS WEEKS GOES BY]**

 **  
** Ignis was chopping some woods for the whole winter when

 **  
** _CRASH!_

 _  
_ A loud crash was heard inside the house

 **  
** “ACE! SABO!” The Blond Haired Boy called out and dropped his axe, rushing inside.

  
Slamming the door open and stormed in the living room, there he found a broken Jar and a mess of soft breads everywhere. The two demons are eating them all, Ignis trotted at the duo and pushing them away from the broken Jar. These two are handful! Once done cleaning he dragged both 2 Years Old to the tub and give them a Bath.

  
“What a Mess you two made, Geez...” Ignis grumbled.

  
When suddenly

  
“Oh My! Are those-Ignis! Where did you get them!?” A Very familiar voice of his caretaker called out from the door.

  
Ignis turned to look at the green haired woman by the door, she had a Basket of food. Her hands were covering her mouth.

  
_‘Well... this is going to be a long day...’_ Ignis thought to himself, face showing no emotions at all.

  
Makino rushed to the tub and began cleaning the two children.

  
“Where did you find them?” She asked as she gently washes Ace.

  
“I found Ace in the woods all alone and almost got eaten by a Leopard, I rescued Sabo from the Pirates who kidnapped him... why? Are you going to tell everyone about this?” Ignis asked giving the Green Haired Woman a sharp look, his temper is rising.

  
Noticing the rising Temper Makino knew something bad is coming

  
“No... No I won’t... I Promise.” She said softly. “How long have you been looking after the children?”

  
“For Ace it’s about 3 Weeks straight and Sabo is 2 Weeks a 2 Days.” Ignis answered shortly lifting Sabo and drying him with a soft towel and dressing him up.

  
“And you lasted that long?” Makino asked impressed.

  
“I’ve been following Father’s Notes on how to care for a Baby...” The Blond Boy said flatly.

  
Makino found it very cute, but one thing worries her...

  
“It’s going to be Winter Soon...”  She said softly.

  
“I’ll keep the House Warm...” Ignis answered as his Lizard like Tail appeared and emitting a gentle heat.

  
Makino was aware of Ignis’ Devil Fruit ability and never told everyone about it in fear of Nobles and slave trades would come and hunt the child down.

  
“If you’re still worried, I already filled my Storage of Food and all necessities needed. It’s enough to last through whole winter, I already barricaded my Territory and made sure nobody disturbs me though whole Winter.” Ignis answered.

  
Makino smiled and let little Ace Crawl towards the Blond Toddler...

  
“What did you brought today?” Ignis asked curiously.

  
Makino perked up and said

  
“Potato-cheese chowder, Rolled Rib Roast, Roast Loin of Pork, Curried Scallops, Broccoli with mustard sauce, vegetable-egg salad mould and chocolate bar brownies and cookie treats!”

  
Ignis doesn’t know whether to tell the woman about her tendencies to bring too much food or just shut up... no... he don’t want to be rude so...

  
“Isn’t that a bit too much for just one kid? Ace and Sabo doesn’t have teeth yet.” He said quietly.

  
Makino just smiled at the blond boy...

  
“I know I have a Huge appetite but this is a bit too much...” Ignis said sweatdropping.

  
“Well... you can warm them up in the morning...” Makino said as she began preparing the food.

  
_CRASH! THUMP! CLATTER!_

 _  
_ Ignis groaned and skulked towards the Living Room, Makino just giggled and continued preparing... She smiled sadly as she watched the Lonely Child tending to the two arguing Toddlers

  
_‘You grew up too fast... Ignis... I hope it’s not too late for you to have a happy childhood...’_ She thought to herself.

  
She’d been watching over the young boy grow up on his own, Teaching Himself after he learns how to read and write, the boy preferred to Read in his free time and hunt his own food. It worried Makino that the young boy is not having a Good Childhood, Children in the Village tended to avoid Ignis because he’s different. But that didn’t bother the boy at all, Makino prayed that Both Ace and Sabo would bring some light to Ignis’ Cold, Dark and Lonely World. Ignis really needed someone to be there for him in times of need when time comes that he needed someone the most.

  
“Ace! Stop throwing your toys at Sabo!” Ignis cried out as he tries to wrestle the little block from the fiery tempered toddler. “I said no! You stop that right this instant, Boyo!”

  
Makino smiled... Ignis is going to be the very best Big Brother there is in the world... She watched the interaction for one last time and her smile widened when the 5 Years Old is trying to comfort Sabo and trying to scold Ace at the same time.

  
**[A YEAR LATER]**

 **  
** Winter had never been too easy as both Ace and Sabo got sick that time, now it’s May and it’s summer time. The Jungle is still dense, Birds are chirping and the Beasts in the deep forest rumbling and Ignis is chasing another unfortunate Feline in the Forest, For months he had been training and hunting for food and fending off uninvited guests in his borders. He was strong for a 7 years old boy, and he asked Makino why is it that he is as strong as he is now... One of the Doctor stated that he had developed his muscles at a very early age. He was an early developer and there are only few known to be an early developer and those people bear ‘D’ in their name. It is a Possible that he too is a ‘D’ Wielder, but that’s impossible, he’s not a ‘D’ since his Father is just a Lowly Fisherman and not a ‘D’ wielder. Probably he just got his Muscle development from moving too much and hunting in given time, Hauling sticks and chopping some woods.

  
Right now he’s hell bent on chasing a Leopard who was trying to get away from him.

  
“Come Back Here!” Ignis yelled raising his Blackened Pipe. “Once I’m done with You I’m Going to Wear You like a Hat!”

  
Not only had his Body improved but his Language as well... As he chased the Leopard at the Depth of the Forest, he heard a faint whimper... The Blond Boy stops immediately and tried to focus on his surrounding... He focused for 10 more minutes and another whimper resounded, he followed where the sound was, pushing apart the annoyingly large ferns on the ground to reach his goal. As he did so he had just a feeling of Déjà vu, as he stare what’s in front of him. A Baby... a God damned BABY! A Baby in the Middle of the Friggin’ Forest! Who are the people throwing Babies in the Forest! Who in their right mind to do such a thing!?

  
Groaning... he just can’t leave the Babe alone, swept the infant up in his arms and leaped to the side just in time for sharp fangs and claws to barely graze him. Heart pounding in terror of the gigantic leopard that had overshot them and was currently whipping around for a second try this one is bigger than the last time, he hugged the baby tight to his chest and just run like hell. He can’t fight the Giant Feline, not while he’s holding a Baby in his arms. The baby seemed to understand just how deep in shit they were because for once it shut up, a tiny quivering bundle that clung hard to his shirt and hindered his movements just as much as his own short legs did. He was at a huge disadvantage here, the only thing he held over the stronger, faster big cat was the ability to fit into little nooks and crannies.

  
As soon as he spotted one, the very hungry cat hot on their heels, he dived into it, making sure the baby wasn't going to be squished under him before he squeezed into the furthest corner of the hollow den within the big roots to escape the claws being driven into the ground right outside. His heart nearly stopped when the leopard started tearing at the root riddled earth, praying to whatever higher being that he didn't believe in out there to not give the cat the strength for this hunt and just let them be.

  
The baby buried its face in his chest and whimpered, which only fuelled the leopard's hungry growls. The claws retracted from the entrance of their little den and Ignis allowed himself to open one eye, staring at the open air that was left behind.

  
**_SC-RCH!_**

  
The loud noise made the baby scream in terror and start wailing. Ignis’s eyes widened in horror when the thunderous scrapes didn't stop. The cat was trying to tip the tree to widen the hole and once it did they were goners.

  
The dirt showered over them as the massive roots were pulled out the ground and the 7 year old caught a glint of deadly sharp teeth. Ignis bolted, pumping his legs as fast as they would go even as he heard that predatory growl **_right behind them_**. He leaped over a log only to skid to a halt in front of a tall, tall rocky face.

  
Well Shit.

  
The leopard slowed back down to a stalk, it's yellow eyes glinting with victory as it stalked towards them. The baby looked up at him, big black eyes teary and looking at him like Ignis was going to **_save it_**. The whole mess was its fault! There was nothing stopping him from dropping it and running. Ignis narrowed his eyes and knelt, placing the tiny bundle on the earth, stood back up, and dashed off.

  
Straight towards the leopard... He knew he’s in the middle of the forest and no one would dare coming in the forest unless they have death wish... the place is Perfect for him to let it out, so... he let his Fangs and claws out, Tail swishing left and right as fire came to life at the tip of the tail.

  
He gave a roar of his own as he pulled back his claws, ready to let it fly...

  
**[TIMESKIP, 3 HOURS LATER]**

 **  
** Makino was looking after Ace and Sabo as they play the Puzzles, Sabo seems to be the smarter between the two and Ace is the hot-tempered one. Ignis if she could help it almost like the Mother Hen, She was thankful that Garp hasn’t killed Dadan yet and Levelled the whole forest to look for Ace and even more thankful that Ignis lives a little distant from Dadan’s House and the Deep Forest. Sighing Makino looked out the window and wait for the Little Master of the House.

  
**_CLICK!_**

 ** _  
_** Makino’s ears perked up as the front door opens and close, she blinked when a soft cry echoed in the air.

  
“Makino, Ace, Sabo I’m Home...” A Tired and exasperated voice called out by the front door.

  
Makino giggled when both Ace and Sabo scrambled towards the door with a cry akin to ‘Agni!’ the green haired woman sauntered towards the edge of the Living Room Door to greet the Little Master, only for her voice to stuck at her throat when she saw what Ignis is carrying.

  
“My Goodness! Ignis! What-!?” She cried out frantically.

  
The said boy just stares and said

  
“A Baby... I found him in the forest like the way I found Ace, If you’re going to ask. The Baby is just a Month Old, left alone in the forest for a day and it’s very hungry.”

  
Makino looked stumped, the Young Boy is very Blunt... she sighed and took the Sack of food for the day for the Boys.

  
“Can you feed Luffy for a moment. I’ll go and clean up before I’ll take care of the dinner.” Ignis asked.

  
“Nonsense, You go take a bath I’ll handle things from here.” Makino said hiding her smile at the haggard look of the 7 Years Old Boy.

  
Ignis nodded and handed his cargo to the woman and ruffled both Ace’s and Sabo’s hair affectionately. When the older boy is gone Makino knelt in front of the two boys and said

  
“Ace, Sabo...  Meet your Baby Brother, Luffy.”

  
Both boys looked at the baby with interest and the Baby cooed at the attention he was given. Makino looked at Ace as he held out his arms as if demanding the Baby, She had known Ace had been strong, but the way the three year old was lifting Luffy so easily was a mystery to her, Ace is Probably like Ignis. She watched as the two Three Years Old Boys look after Baby Luffy, She prepared the Bottle of Milk for Luffy, Ignis did said that the Baby is Very Hungry. After she had done so she approached Ace and hand over the Warm Bottle of Milk, the woman watched how Ace sat down, cradling Luffy in his lap, like Ignis himself did so many times before, and support his head to feed him better. The baby wrapped both hands around the warm glass of the bottle and begins sucking eagerly on the rubber teat.

  
_‘Ignis raised Ace very well... despite Ace’s Fiery Temper...’_  Makino thought to herself and she began preparing the Dinner.

  
This Family is Normal...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. TROUBLES IN THE WATER

**“** Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash around  
But you will be safe in my arms **”**

**-IN MY ARMS BY PLUMB**

**  
** **[MAJOR TIME SKIP 7 YEARS LATER]**

**  
** 14 Years Old Ignis just stared at the Mayor and Makino as the two adults looked at Ignis nervously.

  
“So you’re saying that the Navy had found out that the Pirate King has a Son and the Boy lives here in the Island?” The 14 Years Old Boy asked tone Low and Dangerous.

  
“It’s highly possible that they’re looking for Ace-kun...” The Mayor answered.

  
“What’s going out there now?” Ignis asked rather calmly and patiently.

  
“The Government has sent Military Officers to look for the boy, they haven’t checked the Village yet, let alone your Borders.” Makino said worriedly.

  
Ignis clenched his jaw tightly knowing that the Government is looking for the boy he painstakingly raised for 9 Years, he’d rather die than to give Ace up.

  
“I’d rather die than to give my Little Brothers I Painstakingly raised Up to those Military Dogs!” He growled threateningly.

  
Makino raised her hands placating the 14 Years Old Fighter’s Temper...

  
“We know... that’s why you need to leave the Island by the day after tomorrow at Dawn.” She said softly.

  
“Do you have a Boat to use as an escape?” The Mayor asked.

  
Ignis huffed and answered

  
“I’ve been maintaining and upgrading my Father’s Boat, How do you think I’m able to go Fishing out in the Sea and come back with much needed fish? I’ll pack every necessary things we need for the departure, I’ll make sure my Boys are going to get out of here...”

  
And the Blond Teen began packing his, Ace’s, Sabo’s and Luffy’s belongings and much food needed... the Three younger boys watched anxiously, and Sabo came to ask

  
“Nii-san? Why are you packing our things?”

  
The Older Boy sighed and turned to the Trio and said

  
“We are no longer safe here, we need to leave because we are in danger.”

  
“Why?” Luffy asked curiously.

  
“Someone had tipped off the Government that the Son of the Pirate King is Here and they are taking every children in the Island to see if they are the Pirate King’s Son.” Ignis stated softly as he turned back packing.

  
“What does it has something to do with us?” Ace asked.

  
“Being caught by the Government is a bad thing, they will send you to a place where you are going to be punished or worse, that’s why we need to leave as soon as possible.” Ignis answered.

  
“Where are we going to go?” Luffy asked as he began helping packing.

  
“Anywhere the wind will take us... as long as we’re far away from the reaches of the Government we’re safe.” Ignis answered.

  
And the Trio began helping packing their Belongings, Ranging from Clothing, Foods, Weapon, Maps, Compass, their Hoard of Hard-earned Money and any necessary things for travelling.

  
**[THE NEXT DAY AT THE PORT]**

 **  
** Makino, the Mayor and the Villagers gathered as they bid their farewell to the Brothers.

  
“Be careful out there.” Makino said softly.

  
“We will... Once things has Calmed Down We’ll Come Back... it will take us a Long While before it happens.” Ignis stated as he began to check the sails.

  
“You better look after your brothers keep them close the Sea is a Big Place and Lots of Pirates roaming the Sea.” The Mayor Stated.

  
“Well... if they try, they’ll better be prepared to face a Fire Dragon...” Ignis stated nonchalantly.

  
The Wind Picked up and the boat lurches forward.

  
“Don’t worry about us... we’ll be fine...” Ignis stated.

  
And they drift farther and farther from the Land as they sail into the Vast Sea. Ignis manoeuvred the Boat towards west.

  
**[MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Marco and Thatch looked at their Captain also known as Pops curiously, as the Giant Captain looked at the Newspaper solemnly.

  
“What’s wrong Pops?” Thatch asked curiously.

  
The Giant Captain sighed sadly

  
“Seems like the Government had found out that the Pirate King has a son and is currently looking for the Boy...” The Captain of Moby Dick known as Whitebeard said solemnly.

  
“What are we going to do? Should we look for the Boy?” Izou asked softly.

  
“Even if we do, we don’t know what the boy look like, yoi.” Marco answered. “There is also a possibility that the boy has a Guardian and is now on the run.”

  
Whitebeard hummed and looked at the Distant Ocean solemnly, he couldn’t help but worry for the son of Roger’s well-being, and even now... why was the world hated the existence of Roger’s Bloodline? Why are they passing the Sins of the Father to the Son? He prayed that whoever the boy’s Guardian may he or she find strength to surpass the Obstacle and Protect Roger’s Son.

  
**[HOWEVER MILES AND MILES AWAY FROM MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** A Pirate Ship is Burning as a Juvenile Fire Dragon fly above, breathing Fire against the ship... The Crew of the Ship had to jump off the ship to avoid the searing fire and watched as the said ship burnt into a crisp... all they did is to bully a smaller ship sailing the Sea and the next thing they know is a Red Dragon coming out of nowhere and began attacking them with no mercy.

  
It was their big mistake to cross the Dragon who is probably friends with the owner of the Small Boat.

  
**[LATER ON THAT DAY]**

 **  
** Ignis landed on the deck of the Decent Sized Boat with a Huge sack of Looted Goods, Mostly are Food and Money... Sabo and Ace helped unpack the Food and put the Money on the Treasury while Ignis check on Luffy who had gotten Ill after the Boat was invaded by those Filthy Fishmen Pirates. The older male sat beside the bed and touched the ailing child’s forehead with the back of his hand and sighed in relief as the fever is not too serious, a proper rest and food Luffy will be fine.

  
The door creeked open and Ace peered through the door...

  
“Ace?” Ignis called out.

  
The said boy entered the room and asked

  
“How’s Luffy?”

  
Ignis looked at the youngest and back to the Second Eldest

  
“He’ll be fine, a Proper Rest and Food, Luffy will be back in good shape...” He stated quietly.

  
Ace stood beside the bed and looked at Luffy’s prone form worriedly

  
“Will you look after him while I go and Prepare some Dinner?” Ignis asked knowing that Ace doesn’t want to leave Luffy’s Side anytime soon.

  
Ace just nodded in return, Sighing Ignis stood up and trekked towards the Kitchen... He closed the door Properly and made sure that it’ll alert him if any intruders try and mess with the Ship. The Mayor was right about the sea is filled with Pirates, but the Mayor sometimes forgot that He Ignis is a Fire Dragon.

  
As he reached the Kitchen he saw Sabo grinding some Medicine for Luffy, Ignis nodded in acknowledgment and began his Duty... Cook Dinner... But the day won’t end without something happening.

  
_CLANG! CLANG!_

 _  
_ Sabo knew this Alarm and grabbed his pipe and hide at the storage room, while Ignis stalked out of the Kitchen towards the Deck.

  
“Search all area, don’t let anyone escape.” One Fishmen called out probably the Leader.

  
“Aye!” Five more Fishmen cried out and charged at the door.

  
But before they could even enter the front door, they were met with a scaled fist sending all five tumbling back.

  
“Fuck! Who are you!?” One of the long nosed Fishmen asked angrily.

  
“Do you have any idea who you are messing with!?” A Thick Lipped Fishman hissed.

  
Not fazed at all Ignis shot back

  
“Do you have any idea who’s ship you’re messing with?”

  
The Six Fishmen noticed that the Human they’re facing had Fire Like Claws and a pair of Curved Horns, the Skin of his arms up to above the elbow is covered in red scales with red orange tips and Orange Yellow Spikes.

  
“What are you!?” The shortest Fishmen cried out.

  
“A Devil Fruit User!” The Leader of the Fishmen called out.

  
When suddenly a faint cry from deep inside the ship echoes in the air, Ignis turned to the Fishmen with a dark glare

  
“I warn you... Leave...” He said darkly.

  
The Leader of the Fishmen sneered and said

  
“Not gonna happen...”

  
“Fine then... you asked for it...” Ignis growled and stepped towards the group of Fishmen threateningly, Nobody and he means nobody would try and take his Brothers away from him.

  
And everything became blue all of a sudden and the Fishmen Fainted, just like what happened to those Leopards, Boars, Bears, and Crocodiles he’s hunting... it didn’t last long and Ignis threw the bodies overboard and went back inside.

  
“Annoying Fishmen...” He ground out and continued his chores.

  
For the Rest of the Night no one bothered the Small Boat and its inhabitants.

  
**[5 MONTHS LATER]**

 **  
** Ignis found the First Island, he docked at the Port and went to the Town along with Luffy, Ace and Sabo.

  
“What are we going to buy here?” Sabo asked.

  
“You lots are outgrowing your old clothes so I have to buy you three some new ones, then we buy some food supplies, Medicine, a Log Pose and get some readymade Lunch... and we had to get you three some haircut you three look ridiculous with those long hair.” Ignis stated.

  
“You got long hair too!” Luffy cried out.

  
“At least I got a Face for it.” Ignis shot back. “Come on, we don’t have all day, we have to sail back in the sea again soon, we don’t want those Military Dogs come after us, since I sunk one of their boats on our way here.”

  
Busy with their bantering they didn’t notice that they earned attention of the two Whitebeard Commanders.

  
**[SAME TIME OF THAT DAY]**

 **  
** Thatch, Marco and Izou had docked on a Nearby Port and went to the Town to get some Supplies... they got troubles along the way but it’s nothing that they couldn’t handle. They continued browsing around until

  
“What are we going to buy here?” A Blond Boy probably at the age of 10 asked an Older looking Blond.

  
“You lots are outgrowing your old clothes so I have to buy you three some new ones, then we buy some food supplies, Medicine, a Log Pose and get some readymade Lunch... and we had to get you three some haircut you three look ridiculous with those long hair.” The Older Blond stated flatly while cautiously looking around.

  
“You got long hair too!” A Young Raven Haired Boy Probably the Youngest cried out.

  
“At least I got a Face for it.” The Oldest Boy shot back. “Come on, we don’t have all day, we have to sail back in the sea again soon, we don’t want those Military Dogs come after us, since I sunk one of their boats on our way here.”

  
The three Whitebeard Commander stopped on what they’re doing and turned to where the Four Youngsters went.

  
“Did that kid said...” Thatch began.

  
“I think so...” Marco nodded.

  
“That was interesting, should we follow them?” Izou suggested.

  
Marco nodded, as three of them followed the Four Youngsters around the town. It was a very interesting sight to see as Pirates and Slave Traders around the Town attempted to steal one of the children only to end up facing the wrath of the 14 Years old boy... The Older one seems to be very adept in combat fighting since he could take down bigger men, while the Younger Trio were Good at Team Work Probably Trained by the Older One.

  
“Amazing... we should take them with us!” Thatch whispered happily.

  
“I doubt the Older One is Up to that Thatch.” Izou said back.

  
“But they’ll be a good addition!” Thatch cried back. “Besides I wanted a Baby Brother!”

  
“You’re just asking for a headache Thatch.” Izou countered.

  
“Marco...” Thatch whined at the Blond First Division Commander.

  
Sighing, Thatch won’t shut up until he agrees.

  
“Let’s see what Pops would say to this...” Marco sighed.

  
Throughout the day they tailed the Four Youngster until the said Youngsters returned to a decent sized boat, it’s a surprise the little boat lasted long.

  
“The hell!? They just sail with that little boat!?” Thatch cried out in panic.

  
“It seems in good condition... Adam wood perhaps?” Izou asked bringing out his fan.

  
“Judging by the looks of it, that little boat went through so much and survived.” Marco added.

  
“Let’s tell Pops!” Thatch cried out.

  
**[IGNIS’S SHIP]**

 **  
** Ignis sighed in relief... those people who were following them in the town seem to stop, he got a bad feeling about these fellows.

  
“I better be careful...” He said to himself and went inside the Ship to begin dinner.

  
“Nii-san... you don’t look a little tense now.” Sabo said as he helped out with arranging the food in the storage.

  
“You think so?” Ignis asked raising one brow.

  
“Yeah, You look so tense back there in the island... what’s wrong?” Sabo asked curiously.

  
“Some unwanted guests been following us... they seemed to stop.” Ignis answered as he prepares Dinner.

  
Ignis hoped that those people won’t follow them, it’s going to be a huge problem if they get caught by the Pirates, being messed with by Fishmen is bad enough already.

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

 **  
** The brothers were spending a quiet night at the deck of the ship, Ace and Sabo are having an arm-wrestle, while Luffy cheered them off... Ignis was sitting by the railing watching the sea of stars in the skies, The Fishmen hasn’t attack for awhile but that doesn’t mean that he had to slack off.

  
“Ne... Ignis?” Ace called out.

  
The older male moved and looked at Ace...

  
“What is it?” The Older male answered.

  
“What do you think about... what if Roger had a son?” Ace asked.

  
“Why’d you ask that?” Ignis asked back.

  
“Curious...” Ace answered.

  
Sighing, Ignis thought about his answer... He had suspicions, but let it go.

  
“Well... If Roger has a Son, He should Live as free as he can be. Find friends, build a Family and live for those whom he held so dear... it doesn’t matter what other people think for that child, as long as he is alive and free that’s all it matters.” Ignis stated and looked back at the sky.

  
**[MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** “Children you say?” Whitebeard hummed as he look down at his Sons.

  
Thatch, Izou and Marco nodded in answer.

  
“Aye, Pops! You won’t believe that a 14 Years Old Sank a Marine Ship? And those three kids younger than the First one is good at Team Work and they’re so adorable~!” Thatch cooed.

  
“They can fight off people bigger than they are...” Izou added.

  
“Interesting...” Whitebeard chuckled as he saw the Puppy Dog like look Thatch was sporting.

  
“The Older one seems to have noticed that we’ve been following him and his little brothers around the City, seeing how tense he was.” Marco stated.

  
Thatch jumped at Whitebeard’s lap and said

  
“Pops! Please can we get them! It’s dangerous for kids to be out in the sea! And I want New Little Brothers too!”

  
Whitebeard looked around and noticed the eager look aside from Marco was giving him... Well... He couldn’t say ‘No’ to those looks...

  
“Set Sail... We’re going to look for these children you are speaking of.” Whitebeard stated he too was curious of these children and couldn’t help but worry that Why such young Children are out here in the Vast Sea.

  
**[MORNING COMES]**

 **  
** Ignis walked out of the Ship to the Deck, the Sun is barely up in the sky and Newscoo are up in the air, he waved a hand and called up to one Coo, paying up for a Newspaper... But once he took a look he choked when he saw his Bounty Poster...

  
**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

CRIMSON FIRE

200,000,000- Beri

  
Ignis doesn’t know whether to be insulted or just throw the Paper away, the way they portrayed him is not even close... why put on a Bounty if they don’t even know his real name... let alone what he looks like.

  
“What an Idiot...” He grumbled and just walked back inside the Ship to do his Morning Routines.

  
Ignis didn’t really plan on becoming a Pirate, but with that stupid Bounty for his head surely more Pests are going to swarm his Boat...  He had to hide... it’s not safe to Raise his three charges here in the Sea... he had to find an Island as soon as possible, without everyone noticing. He’ll have to Train Ace, Sabo and Luffy just in case he’s caught at least those three would have the strength to defend themselves...

  
_‘Even if I get caught, I won’t make it easy for them anyways...’_ Ignis thought to himself.

  
He’s not going to budge, He’ll fight anyone who would dare try hurt his Brothers... He’d die first before any of his charges gets hurt...

  
_‘Calm Down... Calm Down... You don’t want to burn the Boat...’_ Ignis thought to himself as he tries to calm his nerves. His Dragon within is growling in anger.

  
It’s never a good sign to lose his temper, the Dragon is difficult to control therefore he had to be calm and stay calm... There is no point on lingering on anything, he just had to move foreward.

  
_CRASH! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! CLATTER!_

 _  
_ Ignis sighed and set the Breakfast in the Table, as those three black holes would come and get their fill... He sat on his chair and began eating and planning for the day and navigate to anywhere near Island... He had to Hide from the World for a little while until Ace, Sabo and Luffy are Old enough to fight.

  
**[NOT FAR FROM THE SHIP]**

 **  
** A Shark like Fishman trailed the ship a little distance, he don’t want to alert the Owner of the ship of his presence, he was ordered not to get too close, he just have to look from afar and just follow. He doesn’t want to risk getting caught and earn the ire of the Older Boy, thatch did said that the Older one among the Siblings is the strongest since the Older Boy managed to sank one Marine Ship and he isn’t too thrilled to find out how.

  
**[MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Thatch was panicking like mad as he looked at the Wanted Poster, everyone in the ship just stared.

  
“Crimson Fire? What kind of name is that?” Jozu asked.

  
“Thatch are you sure this is the guy?” Haruta asked as he looked at the Poster.

  
The Poster is Drawn... Well... in a not so much creative way.

  
“Even though it’s a funny drawing, it has some resemblance... Pops... we have to find them soon!” Thatch clucked.

  
“Relax Thatch, if the kid can sink down a Marine Ship no doubt he can kick anyone’s butt if anyone would try and attack him...” Blenheim called out.

  
“Marco’s already searching up in the air, don’t worry.” Izou called out by the door.

  
Whitebeard didn’t said a thing he knew everything’s going to be fine, if what Marco had said that the Older of the Youngsters is stronger, then there should not be any problem, Sinking a Marine’s Ship is no easy feat let alone for a 14 years old child, yet here in the Newspaper it was said it was sank by a Young Pirate... Wait...

  
“Thatch... are these children you’re speaking of, are Pirates?”

  
“The Hell!? NO! They’re not Pirates, how could they!? They-They’re just kids!” Thatch cried out.

  
Whitebeard leaned at the backrest of his seat...

  
_‘This is going to be a problem...’_ He thought o himself.

  
**[TIMESKIP 4 DAYS LATER]**

 **  
** It was sheer luck he'd stumbled across this island on his way to the one his log-pose was pointed too. After dropping his anchor, Ignis had quickly explored the island, hoping to find some supplies to aid them on their journey and instead had realized they'd stumbled across the perfect hiding place. The island wasn't big per se, but it would be more than big enough for the four of them. There were plenty of fruit-bearing plants, fresh water, and even some smaller game animals- nothing too big or dangerous that could be a threat to the children he'd sworn to protect no matter what the cost.

  
“Ace, Sabo Make sure Luffy don’t get too far we don’t want to repeat what happened yesterday! I’ll set up some camp.” Ignis called out as he gather some woods.

  
“’kay!” Sabo answered back and both are running after the youngest of the siblings.

  
The Older blond watched the duo go chasing after the youngest. Ignis did his routine, after chasing some small animals and cook it. It’s easy to save some food in the storage, once it’s close to depletion he could just go on a nearby Island a day or so straight sailing at least for now... he and his Younger Brothers are safe. If things didn’t go as planned he could always find another place to hide.

  
**[ACE, SABO AND LUFFY’S SIDE]**

 **  
** The trio were running around the shore playing with the small waves, making footprints in the sand and so on, but both older boys making sure Luffy don’t go far from the shore. A Fight with the Seaking is very unpleasant and their Older Brother Ignis is an anchor... well... not much since he could move in the water though with difficulty, they had to cut the Seaking up to get Luffy out before the Little Brat is going to be digested.

  
Luffy got scolded and had a sore ass back then, Ignis is not very happy of that incident... and they don’t want to repeat that ever again...

  
_CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!_

 _  
_ So much was their thinking they didn’t notice Luffy was eating something, a violet, spherical shaped fruit with a stem sprouting out of the top, with swirls that go in a curly "S" like-pattern. Its overall appearance greatly resembles a Yubari King (Note: It’s a Type of Melon.)...

  
“Luffy... what are you eating?” Ace asked as he got a Bad Feeling of what he saw.

  
Luffy finished off what he was eating and answered

  
“A Fruit... It tastes Horrible, but I’m Hungry...”

  
“Luffy! What did Ignis told you about eating Strange Food!?” Sabo cried out.

  
“But I’m Hungry!” Luffy whined.

  
“You could’ve said something you idiot!” Ace cried out and whacked Luffy on the head only for the said head to bounce...

  
Ace and Sabo’s jaw dropped and their faces became of that someone who had saw Murder... but then...

  
“I swear they’re here somewhere...” an Unknown voice called out.

  
“Are you sure?” another one asked.

  
The three children, paused at their arguments and looked at each other...

  
“Oh! Look! There they are!” a Guy with a Moustache cried out. “Hello there~!”

  
Ace, Sabo and Luffy Noticed that there are other people in the Island, the guy with the weird hair is not alone, there are others following the man... the Trio looked at each other and ran away...

  
“Ah! Wait!” An almost Feminine Voice Called out.

  
But The Trio won’t have any of it and just run... run back to their Big Brother, he can Protect them, but a guy with another weird Bread hairstyle appeared before them. Both Ace and Sabo stood in front of Luffy as they are ready to fight.

  
“Back off!” Ace cried out bristling angrily.

  
The weird bread haired man put up his hands like surrendering and said

  
“Hey, hey now we’re not here to fight...” The man said jovially as he found the actions cute.

  
“Go away! This is our Island! Leave!” Ace snapped back swinging his Pipe at the man.

  
“Aw, come on we’re not here to fight, we just want to be friends.” The weird bread haired man whined.

  
“We don’t want to be friends with you! Whoever you are!” Sabo cried out staying close to Luffy.

  
Soon the trio were cornered and ready to fight for their life is needed be, No... they don’t want to be friends with this weird people.

  
“This is going to be very difficult...” A Man-woman person sighed.

  
Everyone in the intruders watched as the weird bread haired man kept on dodging the attacks, until the smallest of the trio tripped and fell face first... the boy sat up and sniffled...

  
_‘This isn’t good...’_ Everyone on the Intruders’ side cried out.

  
And the Small boy cried out... the game stop and both older boys tried to sooth the crying one, The Weird Bread haired guy tried to approach, he was about to say something before a huge claw erupted from the bushes right towards guy's head.

  
“THATCH! LOOK OUT!” The He-she person cried out.

  
The said man closed his eyes as he waited for the claw to rip his head off...

  
“What the hell are you doing there, yoi!” Marco’s voice hollered as he stood in front of the claw parrying the attack, his Blue Flames bursts out.

  
The claw retracted from the thick bush and soon a young teen charged out and attacked Marco full-force sending the blond and that Thatch Guy on the side... now that the assailant is out in the open they got  a good look to who it was, the young teen had a Mid-back Light Blond, Slightly wavy hair tied in half-ponytail, his bangs parts in the middle so that they frame the young teen’s face on either side as they fall, sharp slanted Silver Eyes, slightly muscular but still on the slim side figure, His clothes initially consist of a Black sleeveless shirt over a Red one that has the shoulders cut, but not disconnected, a red sash and black sash around his waist, black pants that go down to his knees, leg warmers that wrap around his feet, arm and leg pads, and straw sandals.

  
The teen doesn’t look too happy to see them, sharp silver eyes glanced at the three anxious kids, then returned to the group in the front.

  
“Go Away...” The voice was cold and dark bordering to a dangerous level.

  
“Ummm... can’t we talk about this?” Thatch squeaked.

  
But then, the three children ran to the teen and began crying about the Group in front of them intruding and refused to leave and that they don’t want them here in the island and that the Weird Bread Haired Ossan is messing with them... of course that’s all the Teen needed and charged at the group, only to be met with the Man with a Pineapple looks.

  
Soon it’s an aerial battle between Blue and Crimson Fire... Phoenix against Dragon...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. A (NOT) NORMAL DAYS

**“** You dragged the depths of my soul  
Until you found it  
A darkened room locked away  
I let you in  
  
You looked inside then you turned away  
My makeshift saviour  
He left me right here in my chains  
But still I whisper  
(I’m calling out)  
Still I call you **”**

**-Darkest Part by RED**

**  
[UP IN THE AIR]**

**  
** Blue and Crimson Fire clashed as both combatants weren’t giving an inch, both are not giving an inch, the thing is one doesn’t get injured because of the Healing Fire while the other just shrugs off the injuries and continue fighting. Marco blocked another Haki induced kick and parried a Haki induced claws, throwing his own bruise inducing kick. The Dragon Brat is Strong he could feel the stinging pain on his body even though the wounds healed.

  
“Oi we didn’t come here to fight, we just wanted to talk.” Marco called out blocking a bone crushing kick.

  
“And we are not listening, You Pirates are nothing but troubles... same goes for those Government Dogs... Leave us alone in Peace!” Ignis snapped as he threw another kick followed by another.

  
Marco is losing his patience, he had to make this brat listen or else Thatch won’t stop whining at him, so he charged and attack continuously.

  
**[BACK ON THE GROUND]**

 **  
** Luffy, Ace and Sabo charged at the Bread Haired Ossan in attempt on fending him off, even with their combined effort the man is very slippery and tough. The man kept on dodging their attacks and keep on blocking them and tossing them around and it’s starting to get in their nerves.

  
That is until Luffy’s fists stretched and misdirected hitting the He-She person on the side. The Bread-haired Ossan cried out akin to ‘Izo!’, was that the name of the He-She Person? But still they took advantage of the Distraction and charged at the Bread-haired Ossan, landing a good hit on the side and on the torso.

  
**[BACK IN THE AIR]**

 **  
** Ignis almost lost his balance when he saw Luffy’s arms stretched, he swore Luffy’s arms doesn’t stretch... Oh he was so going to have a talk with the child but for now he had a Bird to take down, he’s now on his Lesser Draconian Form and breathed out his Crimson Fire... he can’t shoot his Fire Balls not risking on damaging the small Island and hurting his Brothers.

  
“I’m sick and Tired of this Game!” He roared and engulfed himself with fire.

  
The Pineapple haired Man is in his Phoenix Form ready for an all-out fight... Marco let out a Loud Screech as Ignis Roared in reply and both Clashed against each other.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP, 5 DAYS LATER]**

 **  
** Five days. Five days of Ignis trading blows with the Pineapple haired Guy, neither giving an inch, but obviously growing tired. It took him a lot to keep up with the man and his movements, he was definitely on a different level of experience and fighting when compared to other people he fought. It took both to predict his moves, and even then he couldn't dodge or successfully block all of the attacks. Both sides gave and got, and in five days, both finally gave out.

  
Ignis saw his brothers collapsed due to exhaustion and lack of food and sleep, he however still got energy left to spare but the exhaustion makes him sloppy, but that won’t faze him at all. The Pineapple haired guy transformed back to his hybrid form and said

  
“Come on, at least hear us out... we never meant to intrude, yoi... we just want to help you out.”

  
Ignis growled, it’s not good his vision is starting to blur from exhaustion, lack of sleep and food and from blood loss. But he can’t give up now, he won’t give up.

  
“We don’t need your help! We’re fine on our own!” He roared.

  
“What would you do if the Marines comes here, surely they could’ve heard our fight by now and on their way here and in your condition you’re not fit to fight at all.” Marco stated calmly.

  
Ignis shook his head trying to ward off the dizziness and exhaustion away but it was futile, his head hurts and his vision starts to blackens... and the worlds tilted on the side and the last thing he saw is the horrified look of that Pineapple haired man and everything became black.

  
**[BACK ON THE GROUND]**

 **  
** Thatch, Izo and the other Commanders watched in horror as the teen lost consciousness while up in mid-air, the Sand is not enough to cushion the teen’s fall. The Fall is going to be fatal if the teen lands on the sand. Luckily, Marco caught the teen just in time and carefully laid the unconscious teen on the sand, but that didn’t eased their worry as blood starts seeping on the sand.

  
“We had to get him to the infirmary, bring the Little ones along.” Marco stated as he picked up the Teen he just fought.

  
“I’ll get their boat...” Namur stated and went into the woods.

  
They hope everything will end well once the brothers wakes up... they have to get out of the Island fast who knows... the Navy might be catching up by now.

  
**[TIMESKIP, A WEEK LATER]**

 **  
** When Ace woke up it was to see the wooden panels of a ship, hear the salty splash of waves against the hull, and feel a throbbing pain in all his limbs. He groaned quietly to himself. Memories of the fight with Whitebeard Pirates came flooding into his brain as he tried to acclimatise to his new surroundings. Ace sat up sharply, only to wince in pain as his muscles protested his movement. Another look around the room confirmed that he had no idea where he was, which meant that logically the Whitebeard pirates had taken him aboard and he must be on their ship... He looked around more and guessed that he’s in an infirmary as he saw lines of beds and not far from him are Sabo and Luffy, Sabo slowly woke up and sat up, while Luffy still slept.

  
“Ace? Where are we? This is not our ship and where’s Ignis?” Sabo asked quietly.

  
“I don’t know probably on the enemy ship, I don’t know where Ignis is wherever he is I hope he’s okay.” Ace answered wincing as his body protested from moving.

  
Sabo was about to say something when a Lady in pink walked in...

  
“Oh! You two are awake, how are you two feeling?” The Nurse Lady asked.

  
Ace just glared at her, so Sabo being a Gentleman answered albeit coldly

  
“We’re fine... Where is our older brother?”

  
The Nurse Lady flinched at the coldness but answered

  
“He’s resting at that corner...” She pointed at the very corner of the room where a curtain covering a bed.

  
Ace and Sabo slid out of their bed and Ace picked up Luffy much to the Nurse Lady’s Horror, the Two Children hobbled towards the Curtained bed, she tried to stop the Children but got snapped back from the Older Raven Haired Boy.

  
“You shouldn’t disturb him, he’s resting.” She said in a hushed tone.

  
Ace placed Luffy at the Space of the Bed and snarled at the Nurse Lady to make a Point that he does not want to be argued at right now. The Two older boys lied down on each side of the Older Blonde’s side making sure the IV Drip is not touch.

  
**[AN HOUR LATER]**

 **  
** The Infirmary was in state of chaos as the Nurses and the Doctor tried to remove the three children from the Older Blonde’s Bed, it ended with the Older Raven Haired Boy waking up and began shouting waking up the younger blond who struggled from their grip and the youngest began crying. The Sixteenth, Fourth and First Division Commanders came to see what is going on, only to find that the Nurses and the Doctors are struggling with the Children.

  
The Still unconscious Older Brother of the Kids hasn’t woke up... and the Brats are already causing a mess.

  
“NII-CHAAANNN!” Luffy wailed, he was hurting everywhere and wants his Big Brother.

  
“LET GO OF LUFFY!” Ace snapped and struggled even further wanting to strangle one of the Male Nurses.

  
“LET HIM GO!” Sabo hissed as he too struggled kicking and screaming.

  
**[IGNIS’S MIND]**

 **  
** What does nothingness look like?

  
People would just say, nothing. Nothing looks like nothing. In this instance, however, He saw nothing. He was floating, lacking anything to hold him up. He just was. Darkness surrounded him, leaving him feeling lost in a foreign place. If he could speak, he would imagine his voice echoing back to him nonstop like an endless canyon. But he didn’t feel like he was in a canyon.

He felt like nothing. He felt like he could do anything he wanted in the confines of this seemingly indefinite space but yet he couldn’t do anything. Just hovering motionless in this enigmatic fantasy.  Why was he here? The vast space around him went on for light years yet he believed that he was nowhere at all. There were walls closing in on him as he began to hear disembodied, chaotic voices all calling to each other.

He went to move his head in search of the voices’ owners but his neck felt stiff and stuck in place. Whatever they were saying to each other, He couldn’t understand. It was just a constant sound of mumbles and shrieks, making him flinch at every loud noise and clang of some object he was unable to see.

Suddenly, his body was overwhelmed by pain. He was floating peacefully in his outer-space-like world before he was angrily pulled back into the world he knew. A stabbing pain would piece his arms as he tried to pull away but was unsuccessful. It was like his body was pinned down in one place, something heavy was pressed against his arms, legs, and chest to keep him down. But he felt something flood his veins, knowing that whatever it could be was most likely bad for him, clogging up the space to stop the blood from flowing through him.

There was a moment where it did. He was sure of it. The life-giving pumps from his heart started to slow. His breaths were growing weaker as he heard the slow heartbeats beat so loud his ears were practically ringing. It was like a countdown. Whenever countdowns get to the final ten seconds, everything gets more intense. Whether it’s a game show or the food in the microwave. The last ten seconds get your blood pumping, exciting you for ten seconds into the future. He felt the opposite. It was like the final seconds were a warning, letting him know his time on Earth was up. Those last ten seconds were his last heartbeats, his final breaths, but he didn’t want them to be.

He wanted to go back. He wanted to start over, reset the clock, do whatever it took to keep that clock from hitting zero. That hope failed him. As he watched his timer hit zero, his heart lay still in his chest as it had refused to rise again for another breath. He was done.

Dying wasn’t anything like He expected. He thought there would be some great light shining in the sky, dragging him from his less than satisfying life on Earth. He would be taken somewhere beyond the sky, beyond space, beyond time and he would get thrown back like a fish. He never believed in Heaven. He had no reason to. Since when did anything religious benefit him? Never. He figured the only thing that could happen after you die was you live. It was like a cycle. That’s why to him, it didn’t matter if he died. If he died, he didn’t expect anyone to cry. He figured it would be dumb to cry over someone who was just going to come back.

But he couldn’t have been any more wrong than he was. There were no lights, no beacons, no living again.

Only dark...

  
“NII-CHAAANNN!” Luffy

  
“LET GO OF LUFFY!”

  
“LET HIM GO!”

  
His little brothers... they needed him... he had to wake up... wake up!

  
WAKE UP!

  
**[BACK TO REALITY]**

 **  
** Marco noticed the Older Brother of the Brats twitched and cringed... and then the Teen’s eyes opened followed by collapsing bodies of the Doctors and Nurses, he too could feel a Strong wave of the Conqueror’s Haki. The Surprising thing is that the Three Brats weren’t affected at all, Luffy continued bawling as Ace and Sabo tried to comfort the Younger one.

  
The Teen sat up and soothed the crying child in his arms...

  
“Luffy... are you hurt?” The Calm and Quiet Voice of the teen asked the youngest while trying to sooth the child.

  
“Everywhere... Hurts so bad... Head hurts too...” Luffy sniffled.

  
The Teen put a hand on the Younger’s Forehead and sighed...

  
“You got a Fever Luffy.” The Teen said and held Luffy close.

  
The Younger Boy just leaned on the Teen’s shoulder and whined, the Teen ran his fingers through the Boy’s Hair and massaged the scalp earning a purr... Marco, Izo and Thatch jumped when the Teen sent a venomous glare on their way warning them to leave them alone. The three Commanders slunk out of the room and leave the Brothers alone, they can come back soon.

  
**[THE NEXT DAY]**

 **  
** The Four Brothers were sent to a different room and it almost caused chaos when some suggested that they should have separate room only to end up with an Angry Ace, Annoyed Sabo and a Crying Luffy and a Very Furious Big Brother... it is an unspoken rule to never **_EVER_** separate the Siblings. The Older Brother’s Temper is Volatile around them, and it’s never a good idea to talk or approach the three little boys without earning the Ire of the Older Brother.

  
Thatch is still sulking because the three little boys had preferred their Big Brother’s cooking than his. To add insult to injury he was told that the Teen’s cooking is much better than his... He tried to challenge the teen only to receive a nice red hand print on the cheek.

  
The rest of the crew had to avoid the Children for a while...

  
“NOOO! NO BATHS!” Luffy cried out as he dashed around the deck.

  
“You are getting your bath whether you like it or not!” Ace yelled as he chased Luffy.

  
“Luffy! Come back here and get your bath.” Sabo cried out following Ace.

  
The chase went on for a while until the Teen whom they learned the name ‘Ignis’ walked in and caught the fleeing 7 Years Old by the scruff of his shirt.

  
“You are getting a Bath... Luffy...” Ignis stated quietly.

  
“Is Nii-chan going to take a bath with me too?” Luffy asked in a pleading tone.

  
Ace and Sabo blushed at that and Kids being kids, letting their imagination go a little too far... Ace and Sabo’s face went even redder as they thought about Ignis in the showers with Luffy in nothing but towel...

  
“Luffy you idiot!” Ace cried out as his face is really red.

  
“You don’t say things like that!” Sabo croaked like a strangled frog.

  
Both Luffy and Ignis blinked in confusion...

  
“Shishishi~! Ace and Sabo are jealous because I can go bath with Nii-chan~!” Luffy chirped.

  
_BONK!_

 _  
_ Ace whacked Luffy in the head and yelled

  
“NO I’M NOT!”

  
Ignis shook his head and said

  
“Ace, Sabo you two could come and take a bath with me and Luffy is you’re that jealous.”

  
And with that both Sabo and Ace fainted, Ignis just stared and sighed puzzling something out

  
“I don’t know what you two were thinking... Time for bath...” He grumbled and dragged his little siblings to the Bath room.

  
**[SOME MINUTES LATER]**

 **  
** Thatch was heading to the Bathroom to get some well earned bath, today had been a good day. And he’s curious to where the four brothers were since the ship is a bit quiet, the nurses and doctors are still skittish around the four especially the Older Brother. The kid is good at controlling his Haki... He’ll try and talk to the Brothers Later for now He’s going to soak himself in the bath.

  
“Thatch! Wait yoi!” Marco’s cries called out.

  
Whatever the Pineapple haired First Division Commander going to say it was too late, the door is open and Thatch looked inside and felt something going down from his nose. There inside the Bath House is the Brothers he was mentioning in his thoughts, Ignis is only clothed with Towel on the waist and another one covering his chest, But that wasn't all water was dripping down from his chest down to his curvy waist, his normally wavy hair was now straight down, and bangs was sticking on his face.

  
“PERVERT!” Ace and Sabo roared and grabbed the nearest weapon, Mops.

  
Thatch immediately ran for it as three demonic children are coming after him with Mops, intending to kill him with the said weapons.

  
“COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!” Ace roared as he ran after the Fourth Division Commander.

  
“I’LL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT FOR EVEN LOOKING AT NII-SAN THAT WAY!” Sabo added.

  
“YOU MEANIE!” Luffy called out as he followed his two brothers.

  
Marco, Izo, Vista and Haruta watched as Thatch was being chased by the three Younger Boys... they choked when the cause of the Chaos came out

  
“What’s going on with those Brats?” Ignis grumbled as he steps out of the bathroom in nothing but towels.

  
Marco grabbed a bathrobe and chucked it at the other blond, not watching where he was pushing it.

  
“Why are you groping me?” Ignis grounded out.

  
Marco looked at his hands and found that he was pushing the Robes to Ignis’ chest making it look like he was groping the other blond.

  
“MARCO!” Izo cried out.

  
_WHACK!_

 _  
_ And Marco was on the floor as Sabo was ready to land another blow, Vista had to drag the Phoenix away from the Angry little Blond.

  
“How dare you soil nii-san’s virtue?” Sabo growled as he swings his Mop trying to land a hit on the First Division Commander.

  
“I never intended to do that! I was only giving him something to cover himself up!” Marco justified.

  
“LIES!” Sabo yelled as he chased the Pineapple haired first division commander.

  
**[AT THE DECK]**

 **  
** Whitebeard is confused on what is going on... the Ship had been lively lately... in his terms of lively is that people being sent to the infirmary in courtesy of either the Big Brother of the three Children or the Children themselves, flying furniture in courtesy of the Ill-tempered Youngster whose name is Portgas D. Ace, Frightened Crews in Courtesy of Outlook D. Sabo, Exhausted Crew in Courtesy of Monkey D. Luffy... The Teen seem to let his Younger Sibling do the chaos than causing it himself.

  
Right now he’s facing a little dilemma as Thatch dressed in only a Towel climbed on his shoulder, fleeing from the wrath of the two Raven Haired Children below him.

  
“COME DOWN HERE AND FACE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!” Ace yelled out.

  
“THATCHY IS A PERVERT!” Luffy added.

  
And another chaos bust out from the door as Vista, Izo and Haruta are dragging the First Division Commander away from a Raging Little Blond.

  
“HOW DARE YOU GROPE NII-SAN!” Sabo screeched.

  
“HE’S SORRY!” Vista cried out as he duck from the Mop.

  
The Deck was in total chaos until the cause of the chaos came wearing a white bathrobe.

  
“Ugh... why you Whitebeard Pirates never learn how to knock...” The Teen grumbled.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** The day ended with Thatch in the infirmary and Marco with Restricting order from the Captain, and the four brothers are left in peace. Later that Night Ace, Sabo and Luffy are past asleep and won’t be waking up anytime soon, Ignis was in the deck getting fresh air... He sighed as he looked at the vast ocean, the night is so quiet aside from the sound of the waves hitting the ship.

  
“Can’t sleep?” Marco asked as he stood a little distance.

  
“Not really, there are nights that I can’t or never sleep at all.” Ignis answered flatly.

  
Marco leaned at the railings as he listens.

  
“Why so?” He asked.

  
“It’s not that I never want to sleep but raising three children in the Mountains at a young age is no easy task, from where we came from we live in a Beast and Bandits infested Mountain... I have to stay awake to keep Ace, Sabo and Luffy safe and guarded.” Ignis answered.

  
“Wait... taking care of children at such a young age?” Izo asked as he approached the two.

  
“I was Six Years Old when I found Ace in the woods, I couldn’t leave him alone like how my Father Left me when I was just 3 Years Old... I took Ace In and cared for him, I followed the steps that my Father had written in a book on how to care for children... Ace is 2 back then, for as far as I can remember I trained myself to be a better Hunter to protect my Turf and my growing family... not long after I took Ace in I rescued Sabo from his Captors or Kidnappers, it was a lot of work for me, I had to make sure no one enters my territory let alone my house while I’m out hunting... Until My Caretaker a Bar Lady named Makino came and saw who I am living with, I made sure she won’t tell anybody because the last thing I wanted are people barging in my House.” Ignis answered quietly never showing emotions at all.

  
“So... how did you find Luffy?” Marco asked.

  
“The same way I found Ace only Luffy was just an Infant back then... Ace and Sabo are three when I found Luffy. I raised them for 9 long years, 8 Years in Luffy’s case, things went downhill for me when the Government found out about the Son of the Pirate King is Alive and is in the Island where me and my brothers are at, and all the Children in the Town and Village had to be taken in to see if they can find the Boy, In fear my Caretaker and the Mayor of my Village warned me and told me to leave the island to Protect my Brothers... So I did, I planned on sailing when I am 17 Years Old, Sailing early won’t be that bad since I know my way around.” Ignis answered.

  
“And the Sinking of the Marine Ship?” Izo asked.

  
“The Marines are still actively looking for the Child of the Pirate King and stumbled upon **_MY_** Ship and decided to bother me, so I sink the ship... I already have my Suspicions that the World Government is looking for Ace, and I can’t allow that to happen.” Ignis answered quietly no point of lying.

  
“And that form you used on our battle...” Marco asked.

  
“That was my Lesser Draconian Form... I have Three Forms, My Hybrid Form, My Lesser Draconian Form and my Full Dragon Form.” Ignis answered.

  
“What was your age when you ate your Devil Fruit?” Izo asked curiously.

  
“I’m 6 Years Old when I ate the Devil Fruit and I am stupid for doing so, I almost drowned three times in a row but learned how to swim even if it’s just floundering around... I learned the hard way.” Ignis grumbled remembering his near death experience, lucky there was a Crocodile who decided that he looks good to eat only for the crocodile end up as dinner.

  
“So what are you doing on the Island back there anyways?” Marco asked.

  
“To hide from the World and train Ace, Sabo and Luffy until they’re strong enough to defend themselves... I can’t protect them forever that’s a cold and harsh fact, that’s why I have to do what I can for them and give what I can for them... I am their Older Brother and it’s my job to raise and protect them, Provide for them and watch over them.” Ignis stated sternly.

  
“What about you? Don’t you have anything for yourself?” Izo asked.

  
“I already got what I want... Family... even if it’s just me and my Brothers, watching them grow and succeed in reaching their Goals is all I want, being with them is all I need. I am satisfied to see them grow into fine men and have Family of their own.” Ignis stated as he sauntered towards the door. “Because I don’t want them to suffer the same pain as I have.”

  
“Ignis... have you ever heard of Childhood?” Izo called out.

  
Ignis paused from his mid-stride and said

  
“I threw away my title as a child when I step up to care for Ace, Sabo and Luffy, Someone has to grow up and act like one if I want the four of us to Survive.”

  
And with that Ignis returned to his and his sibling’s room for the night... Once he’s gone Izo looked at Marco and said

  
“Someone has to save that kid, he’s been through so much already.”

  
“I agree, he has the Rights to be a Kid you know...” Thatch said as he comes out from the shadows.

  
“You were listening this whole time?” Marco asked.

  
“Yeah... and I say... the Kid got it rough. We should do something.” Thatch said.

  
“We should talk about this to Pops.” Izo said quietly.

  
**[SEVERAL HOURS OF TALK TO POPS LATER]**

 **  
** “I see... so the Boy had to grow up fast just to care for his Siblings.” Whitebeard said softly.

  
He didn’t know the Boy had such a harsh past and barely know of having a happy childhood. That has to change, but how to heal a wounded heart that refused to heal.

  
“What should we do, Pops?” Izo asked curiously.

  
“The Boy had already opened up to you, that’s a good sign. We’ll take it slowly and build trust.” Whitebeard stated softly.

  
“That won’t be too easy, Ignis seems reasonable, but those three kids.” Thatch said quietly.

  
“Well, they listen to their Older Brother...” Izo stated.

  
“We should give it a try, yoi.” Marco added.

  
They planned things throughout the night on what to do with the Four Brothers.

  
**[HOWEVER]**

 **  
** Ignis toss and turned on his bed as he dreams...

  
**[IGNIS’ DREAM]**

 **  
** Everything was on fire... fire is everywhere and the storm... the pained screams and cries echoes everywhere. What was going on... why is everything so dark and cold.

  
_“Kill all the Humans! Don’t leave any survivors...”_

 _  
_ What was that? Who was that person?

  
_“Is this really necessary?”_

_  
“We Fishmen are far more superior than Humans...”_

_  
_ Fishmen?

  
**_“Please... Spare my son...Jim-”_**

**_  
_ ** _-“Lucas... forgive me...”-_

**_  
_** It’s so cold... so quiet... so dark... and lonely...

  
**[END DREAM]**

 **  
** Ignis sat up and held his head... Jim? Lucas? Who are they? Shaking his head disregarding that weird dream. He noticed that the First ray of dawn’s light through the window, There’s no point on going back to sleep. He slid out of his bed and stalked out the room to the Deck. Once he got there he saw the Captain of the Ship standing at the Figurehead of the Ship.

  
“Why don’t you come and Join me here, Son?” The Old Man called out noticing his presence.

  
Ignis soon found himself standing beside the Captain of the ship... There is an awkward silence between the two of them... until Whitebeard broke it

  
“So... Why did you sail towards the Grand Line, Son?”

  
Ignis scoffed and answered

  
“It wasn’t my intention to sail so early, I planned on sailing at the age of 17. But there are Circumstances that cannot be avoided that forced me to sail this early.”

  
There is no point on lying when truth will be found sooner or later.

  
“Why so?” Whitebeard asked looking down at the Teenager beside him, for some reason the boy reminded him of his Late Brother’s Son but a little different.

  
“The World Government had figured out that the Son of the Pirate King is still alive and living in the Island where me and my brothers are from, they did a total sweeping in the Island in search for the boy, took all children from the Town and Village, my Caretaker had warned me about it and told me to leave the island to protect my siblings.” Ignis answered sweeping back a stray lock of hair.

  
“I see, that seems to be a wise idea for you.” Whitebeard said as he sits down.

  
“I have no choice, it’s either we leave the Island or get separated... I do not trust the Military of returning children back to their homes, so I left the Island with my brothers. I can defend them better in the sea than in the Land.” Ignis answered without looking at the Old Man.

  
“Oh?” Whitebeard hummed in curiosity.

  
“I can burn anything I want if they get in our way or try to threaten my little family.” Ignis huffed.

  
“Your Devil Fruit?” The Old Captain asked.

  
“One of the rare Zoan Devil Fruit Mythical Creatures, The Dragon...” Ignis answered.

  
Marco hopped down from the Crow’s Nest and stood besides Whitebeard

  
“That’s a one Creature that is hard to control...” He stated.

  
“I was Young when I ate my Devil Fruit so I got lots of time in Training and Self-discipline to control my Power, It’s never easy since a potentially violent creature screeching at you in the back of your head is just lying and waiting to be let out.” Ignis chuckled bitterly. “I couldn’t fully use my Devil Fruit Powers back at home since there is a very high chance of burning the Land, but once I’m out here in the sea, I can go all-out to satisfy the Dragon at the back of my head.”

  
“And your Siblings are okay about it?” Whitebeard asked looking down.

  
“They already know about it and had no problems with it. And My Dragon Side seems to see my Brothers as its own, it will go on a Murderous Rage if one gets hurt and I have no Problem on letting it out to show everyone not to piss off a Dragon.” Ignis stated flatly.

  
The Sun is finally showed up in the horizon giving the Sky an ethereal looks.

  
“And the Marines are aware of your existence due to that attack you made on their ship.” Whitebeard rumbled.

  
“Hah! That’s what they get for bothering us when we only sail in peace.” Ignis chuckled darkly.

  
“What are you going to do from here, Son?” Whitebeard asked curiously.

  
“Hmm... What I’m going to do from here? Simple... I’ll start Training my Siblings, I have to continue on teaching those brats how to Read and Write, They already know their numbers and since we are no longer in land, the Training Room and the Library Will Do... ” Ignis stated glancing at the Old Captain.

  
“What about yourself?” Whitebeard asked.

  
“I’m fine with coming Last, I had to Pay attention to my Younger siblings’ needs, I can’t protect them forever and you know that very well, No one stays powerful and I’m very aware that someone out there is stronger than I am. The Sea is a Vast Mysterious Place, no one knows what’s going to happen that’s why I have to prepare my Siblings on what is coming and what they have to expect out here.” Ignis stated as he glared at the Old Man.

  
The Tension was broken when Luffy, Ace and Sabo came...

  
“Agni nii-chan I’m hungry, MEAT!” Luffy cried out.

  
Sighing Ignis turned and walked towards his Siblings...

  
“Eat your Vegetables... and Don’t you dare argue with me or else.” He called out and lead his siblings to the Galley.

  
Whitebeard and Marco stood there staring at the retreating back of the Teen, as the said teen leads his siblings to the Galley to fill in their Bottomless Pit of a Stomach.

  
“Well... This is going to be very difficult than I originally thought.” Whitebeard chuckled.

  
“He’s a One Tough Nut To Crack...” Marco grinned.

  
“That boy had a Good Quality of being an Older Brother for those Little Brats, He always thinks his Siblings comes first before him... I like him...” Whitebeard grinned that signature grin.

  
Marco looked up at his Father figure...

 **  
** “Pops? Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking...?” He asked curiously. “You know you have to ask him first before you say something about it.”

 _  
_ “He didn’t denied me when I called him ‘Son’ didn’t he... well... I take that as a Good Sign.” Whitebeard answered.

  
Marco chuckled... He couldn’t wait until those four cave in and accept Pops as their Father... the only problem is... Ace... That by had a deep emotional scar and only a word of a Brother could convince him. And the only person who could talk the boy out of it and that’s their Guardian, Ignis.

  
“And that Lad... Ignis... He reminded me of someone from a long Time ago...” Whitebeard hummed.

  
“Oh?” Marco replied.

  
“He almost looked like the Late Son of my Late Brother... but different at the same time.” Whitebeard answered and looked back at the Horizon. “He almost had the mixed looks of my Nephew Lucas and his wife Dracona D. Daenerys.”

  
Marco didn’t say another word, he knew his adoptive father is hurting after losing not only his brother, but his Nephew and Daenerys... Jimbei did said that Lucas had a Son but the child is nowhere to be found and possibly dead since the attack that Killed Lucas and his Wife is in between the borders of South Blue and East Blue and in the middle of the Storm as well.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. 2 YEARS LATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGES:
> 
> Marco the Phoenix – Age: 19 
> 
> Diamond Jozu – Age: 20 
> 
> Thatch – Age: 19 
> 
> Flower Sword Vista – Age: 20 
> 
> Blamenco – Age: 18 
> 
> Rakuyo – Age: 20 
> 
> Namur – Age: 18 
> 
> Blenheim – Age: 21 
> 
> Curiel – Age: 20 
> 
> Kingdew – Age: 19 
> 
> Haruta – Age: 16 
> 
> Water Buffalo Atmos – Age: 20
> 
> Speed Jiru – Age: 19 
> 
> Fossa – Age: 21 
> 
> Izo – Age: 20 
> 
> ==========================================================================
> 
> Ignis – 16
> 
> Ace – 12
> 
> Sabo – 12
> 
> Luffy – 9

**~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~**

 

 **“** Nobody knows   
Just why we're here   
Could it be fate   
Or random circumstance   
At the right place   
At the right time   
Two roads intertwine   
  
And if the universe conspired   
To meld our lives   
To make us   
Fuel and fire   
Then know   
Where ever you will be  
So too shall I be **”**

**-You’ll Be Safe Here by Rivermaya**

**  
[MAJOR TIMESKIP, 2 YEARS LATER]**

**  
** It’s been 2 Years since Ignis and his brothers were taken in  by the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace is still a little apprehensive towards the Crew while Sabo is in-between and Luffy is being friendly seen that he’s still a child and too trusting. Ignis however is just looking out for his little brothers, though right now he’s staring at both the Captain and the First Mate like they’re crazy, he never show his shock but they can tell that he’s looking at them like they’re crazy judging by the silence.

  
“You want me to become What?” Ignis asked with a straight face looking at the First Mate and the Giant of a Captain.

  
“You and your brothers had been in the Ship for 2 Years now, so why not you become the 2nd Division Commander, Yoi.” Marco answered calmly.

  
“I am not a Whitebeard Pirate, I never agreed to be one, My Brothers and I would’ve left long ago if it weren’t for that Bread Head... What was his name again? Match? Destroying my Boat...” Ignis shot back. “Is he that Desperate to want us to stay here?”

  
“Well... everyone became too fond of you and your brothers and would be heartbroken if you leave.” Whitebeard answered drinking his Sake.

  
“And besides, the Grandline is not safe for kids and a Teenager to be in and you know that. Pirates here in the Grandline are far more different than the ones we met back there in East Blue, Here no one plays fair, Once they got hold of your brothers they’ll use them against you and what’s worse the Slavers are quite tricky here, they’ll use the chance they get to snag one of your Brothers, but with you and your brothers here in our Ship we can help you protect your brothers. We know you can do it alone, but there are too many risks here in the Grandline. It’s not safe to go alone there.” Marco explained.

  
Ignis was about to argue when Luffy flung himself to his Oldest Brother and clung to his waist, Ace and Sabo soon stood besides the eldest.

  
“No! Don’t go alone out there! Don’t leave nii-chan! Don’t leave us alone!” Luffy wailed as he clung even tighter.

  
Ignis clenched his jaw, he didn’t like seeing Luffy cry. Ace and Sabo looked like they’re about to cry too...

  
“Nii-chan... you’re not quite healed after the Last Attack, You can’t just go and leave...” Sabo said grimly as he held on the Oldest Blonde’s Pants.

  
“Are you going to leave us?” Ace asked hurt is clear in his tone and his teary eyes didn’t help at all.

  
Ignis sighed, he really hated to be the reason why his brothers are crying or maybe it’s just his Older Brother Instincts is just running amuck again... the last time he made his Brothers cry is the time when one of the Pirates that attacked the Moby Dick had managed to gravely injure him. He’s now sporting a huge ‘X’ like scar on his chest. An attack and Injury on the Back is both a Swordsman’s and Pirates’ Shame. But that’s not the Problem right at this Moment, because here are Ace, Sabo and Luffy scared out of their wits of Him leaving... But he’s not leaving without him.

  
“Luffy...” Ignis called out as he tries to get Luffy to stop crying and squeezing him.

  
The whole crew of Whitebeard Pirates are now watching.

  
“Nii-chan shouldn’t go alone! Because being alone hurts more than actually being hurt... I don’t want nii-chan to go.” Luffy cried as he held on.

  
Sabo just stay quiet but held on to the Older Blonde’s leg and his face was buried on the pants clad leg, but it was clear that he was crying because his shoulder is shaking. Ace However

  
“You, Luffy and Sabo are the only ones whoever cared about me and didn't care that I have that damn man's blood in me… Luffy's right… Being alone hurts more than actually being hurt. You’re the only one as a Family we ever had, please... don’t go...”

  
The scene is hurting the veteran pirates. Sure, they've seen and experience a lot, but the look on Ace's, Sabo’s and Luffy’s face. It was one that they were all familiar with and they didn't like that look on the young boys’ face. It's not one that kids so young should have, let alone know. The Older of the Four seem to got it all Worse, but the Teen knows how to hide his feelings too well, refraining from showing the worst of his feelings from his younger brothers.

  
Ignis just didn’t say anything, he had nothing good to say at a time like this.

  
"You don't have to be afraid of asking for help kid," Thatch smiled and told Ignis, "That's what we're here for. It's what your new big brothers are here for."

  
Ignis said nothing, he just spared Thatch an uninterested glance and looked back down at his younger brothers, he could feel his heart thumped heavily and he felt cold at the sight of his younger brothers’ tears. The Whitebeard Pirates could almost feel the misery, worry and fear that was overwhelming kids- they could see it coming from the kids’ body as clear as day. They were really scared about losing their big brother.

  
“How can I leave if I don’t even have a boat?” Ignis sighed rubbing his temple.

  
The younger ones looked up to their Older Brother in confusion, Luffy is still whimpering... Oh those Big Teary Puppy Dog Eyes, it should be a crime to have those.

  
“You misheard me... even if I want to leave I won’t leave you three behind, you three are my responsibility and I’ll be damned if I start being irresponsible.” Ignis stated peeling Luffy off of his waist and hand him over to Ace who was raising his arms as if wanting to hold Luffy.

  
“Then... then what are you, Marco and Whitebeard are talking about? We heard you about leaving...” Sabo asked.

  
“What I meant is that, We would’ve left this Place if the Bread Haired Ossan didn’t destroyed my boat... so we’re stuck here.” Ignis answered ignoring Thatch’s whining.

  
“Then what do they want from you?” Ace asked pointing at Marco and Whitebeard.

  
“They want me to become one of them and become a Commander and be a part of their Crew.” Ignis answered.

  
“But... But if Ignis becomes a part of Crescent-stache’s Crew then that means we become one too... but I want to become a Pirate and have my own Crew! Nii-chan should be a part of my crew!” Luffy argued.

  
The Older blonde rolled his eyes and huffed

  
“I have lots of things to do with my Life than to wait for you to grow up, Boyo.”

  
Luffy just whined and clung to Ace, burying his face to the said boy’s chest. Ignis sighed and is really in a Pinch, he and his Brothers are in the Grandline and judging by the Pirates that attacked the Moby Dick and had managed to wound him, this place is dangerous and they’re already Half way in the Grandline and going back to East Blue would be too troublesome, the Marines are edgier lately, Few weeks after he received his wounds from the Grandline Pirate, three Marine Ships attacked the Moby Dick and Probably saw his face since there was a Bounty on his head and it got higher into 300,100,000 Beri... and he wasn’t even trying hard and not even a real Pirate just a wanderer of the sea who was trying to raise his brother in peace... but no... Fate seemed to be a Bitch and making fun of him in every step of the way.

  
“You don’t have to accept all too quickly, we’ll leave you to think about it, yoi.” Marco stated quietly, knowing the other Teen is having a hard time.

  
**[TIMESKIP, LIBRARY]**

 **  
** Ignis is having a hard time thinking about Pros and Cons about him accepting the Proposition, What Good Would it be for his Younger Brothers if he stay here? There are too many Crews of Whitebeard Pirates that are willing to look after his Younger Brothers, especially the Commanders, But What about Ace’s Lineage? What if they knew that Ace is the Son of the Pirate King? Would they still be willing to protect Ace? It was obvious that Ace is the Son of the Pirate King after asking the Question he wants to ask, And Luffy... Would Luffy be safe after they’ll know who his father is, what’s going to happen? What about Sabo, surely his Biological Family is still looking for him.

  
Leaning at the backrest of the couch he covered his eyes with his hand and sighed. Why must things be so difficult when he had it easy before the Whitebeard Pirates came along? If he hadn’t met the Whitebeard Pirates he’d still have that peaceful life and probably training his younger brothers... But still... he’s not really sure of taking the Proposition and become one with Whitebeard Pirate Crews. And he along with his Younger Brothers are in the Grandline and it would be too dangerous for them to return to the East Blue and with a Bounty on his Head... life would be far too difficult for him and his Younger Brothers and the very last thing he needed is being Hunted Down like a Rabbit and Risk his Younger Brothers’ Lives... He can’t do that... Marines, Pirates and Bounty Hunters are everywhere and much like Roaches, they’d come back again, and again and again no matter how many times you kick their hides.

  
Would it worth all the Troubles if he accepts the proposition, Accept the Mark of the Whitebeard Pirates and become a Commander? He doesn’t care about his needs at the moment, his Younger Brothers comes first before him... He wants them to be safe until the Time comes for them to be independent and fly out of the nest and Pursue their Dreams... he just want them to Live their Life to the Fullest, be free and have their own Family to think about.

  
**[MARINEFORD]**

 **  
** Sengoku slammed his hand on his desk and glared at everyone in the room... Garp is still brooding over the loss of his Grandsons and still not himself at the moment.

  
“It seems like whitebeard had gotten to Crimson Fire before us...” He called out.

  
“Well... That’s a shame, If only we had gotten to him first he would’ve been a good asset to the Marines.” Kizaru slurred.

  
“The Question is... how did Whitebeard managed to convince Crimson Fire to join his crew? No one even knows his real name and this Crimson Fire is a Devil Fruit User and dangerous one at that, he managed to get a Higher Bounty without even trying, it seems that he’s not even interested. There must be something that Whitebeard had done to convince the Boy or Young Man.” Tsuru asked strictly.

  
“We should capture and execute him... he is a Danger to the World Government.” Akainu called out. “And to top of that, No one still found the Son of the Demon.”

  
Garp is still quiet and mulling over something, Not only his Grandson disappeared, Lauri’s son disappeared too... He heard rumours about the boy caring for three children younger than he is. Was Makino hiding something from him? She did say that Lauri’s Son is alone. That was a bit suspicious. Not only that, the boy had this Mysterious Power that allows him to Manipulate Fire and transform into something weird and had this ability to make everyone that threatens him Faint...

  
“Garp... if you’re done Sulking, do you have anything to say about Crimson Fire?” Sengoku called out.

  
“All I can say is that, this Brat has to be contained and question... his Power seems to be advanced for a Pirate and a threat.” Garp called out and quietened again.

  
“Garp, I know you’re still mourning for your Grandsons... right now we had pressing matters that needed to be attended to.” Sengoku sighed.

  
“My Grandsons are not dead, Sengoku... if they are I want to see their Dead Bodies.” Garp countered. “Whoever took my Grandsons, they are going to pay for taking my Boys.”

  
**[TIMESKIP, MOBY DICK, NIGHT TIME]**

 **  
** Ignis still couldn’t sleep, Ace, Sabo and Luffy are in deep sleep... Ignis watched them sleep and felt a little envious that these three can sleep through anything. They’re still young after all and they needed their much needed sleep, there is still much life ahead of them and he wants them to live their lives all the way.

  
He sat up and slid off of his bed, he can’t sleep so might as well get something to drink. There’s no point on lingering on things... he had to make up his mind on important things first. Closing the door of his room quietly, he stalked the hallways to the Kitchen. He’d been here for 2 years already and still... he still have his doubts about the safety of his younger brothers here, even if the Whitebeard Pirates are the strongest Crew in the World there are still many Pirates challenging them.

  
He sat down on the bench and put his half-filled glass of water... if he accept the proposition he want to make sure that they won’t  hurt his brothers or put them in danger at all cost, that they Won’t hurt Ace, Sabo and Luffy once they know the truth. But even so... he’ll take them on if they’ll do anything that will harm his Younger Brothers.

  
“Can’t sleep, Yoi?” the Familiar Voice of Marco called out quietly.

  
Ignis grunts in acknowledgment and just kept quiet...

  
“Why are you still awake? Phoenix?” He asked flatly.

  
“Insomnia is a Bitch, Yoi...” Marco answered getting a Glass of water. “And you? Why aren’t you asleep?”

  
“I got lots of thing to think about, but I have to think of my First Priority and some important Matters.” Ignis answered glancing up at the First Mate of Whitebeard, watching the Older Blond sit down across from him.

  
“Your Brothers?” Marco hummed.

  
“Yes... and that Proposition you and your Captain had laid out for me.” Ignis answered tone still impassive.

  
“Have you made up your mind?” Marco asked calmly.

  
“I’m still not sure, I still need assurance that none of your Crew would Lay Harm on my Brothers once you know the Truth about them.” Ignis stated impassively.

  
“I see... what is this Truth you are speaking of...” Marco stated as he looked at the younger teen.

  
“Ace had to speak the truth about him by Himself, all I can say about Sabo and Luffy is that... Sabo is actually a Child born from a Noble Family... the Outlooks... if my judgment are correct, the boy when he was still a toddler must’ve been taken away from his Family by the Pirates whom I stole the boy from and those Pirates who took Sabo wanted a ransom for his life and the Boy’s Family might still be looking for Sabo...” Ignis started quietly.

  
Marco nodded in understanding and asked

  
“What about Luffy?”

  
“I’ve been hearing lots of Rumours lately about the Revolutionary Dragon... Monkey D. Dragon... and if you connect the dots on the Revolutionary Dragon and Luffy... and not only that... I heard interesting news about this Marine Hero named Monkey D. Garp.” Ignis stated looking at the First Division Commander.

  
Marco’s eyes widened as he connected the dots...

  
“But... How’s that Possible?” He asked.

  
Ignis threw a look that clearly said ‘ _Are You For Real?_ ’ kind of look

  
“If you’re thinking that it’s a coincidence... No... it’s not a Coincidence. There is a High Possibility that Luffy is the Son of the Revolutionary Dragon and the Grandson of the Marine Hero Garp the Fist.” He stated.

  
“And you hid Luffy under the radar for a very long time...” Marco sighed rubbing his temple, he knew this is going to be a headache.

  
“I sailed earlier than expected, Remember.” Ignis huffed finishing his Glass of water.

  
Then he glared at Marco who flinched

  
“Now that you know the truth about Sabo and Luffy are you going to harm them?” Ignis stated darkly.

  
Marco shook his head and said

  
“I’m not that Low to even hate them just because of their heritage and who their parents are... I don’t really hate them, Honest.”

  
Ignis looked at Marco straight in the eyes for a moment...

  
“Then don’t betray my trust, Phoenix... or you’ll pay the Price...” Ignis stated and stood up. “My threat is far from empty.”

  
With that he left the Kitchen and returned to his room, once he is sure that none of the Whitebeard Pirates will lay harm on his Brothers then he’ll make his final decision.

  
**[THE NEXT DAY]**

 **  
** “You told him what?” Ace cried out of shock.

  
The Crew turned to look at the Brothers and saw that the said brothers were having a discussion at the side of the Mast.

  
“I merely told Marco the Truth about Sabo and Luffy... there is no harm to that, it’s up to you if you want to tell him about yours, I am not going to Join the Whitebeard Pirates until I am assured that no Harm will befall upon you, Sabo and Luffy.” Ignis stated quietly trimming Luffy’s Dark Hair.

  
“But...” Ace protested.

 **  
** “You don’t have to tell them, not until you’re ready to tell him yourself. It is your choice to make, your decision to choose whether you want to or not... All I am saying for you is either you do it sooner or Later... Make a wise decision, Ace.” Ignis stated as he is finishing trimming Luffy’s hair and motioning for Sabo.

  
“Did... Did Marco threaten Sabo and Luffy?” Ace asked rather anxiously.

  
Ignis paused and looked at Ace and said rather Darkly

  
“No... He didn’t, I made sure he or the others won’t... or else.”

  
“I see...” Ace hummed as he pondered over something, whether he tell them the truth or not.

  
“Don’t rush things Ace, I don’t want to force you on deciding things. I want you to think about it thoroughly not a hasty decision only for you to regret later on.” Ignis stated as he trimmed Sabo’s blond locks.

  
Ace nodded, Marco already knows about Sabo and Luffy and he probably told the Giant Old Man about it... Ignis had made sure that no one will hurt Sabo and Luffy, does that mean if told them about him being the Son of the Pirate King... if he decides to tell them the truth, Ignis will join the Whitebeard Crew. But what if they’ll hurt him... no... Ignis made sure none of them would. Ignis won’t be joining Whitebeard Pirates until he is assured that no Harm will befall upon him, Sabo and Luffy... he knew that Ignis is thoroughly Protective and if anyone will try something bad Ignis will make sure none of them will survive.

  
**[LATER THAT DAY]**

 **  
** Ace looked at Ignis in the eyes and said

  
“I have made my choice... I’ll do it...”

  
“Are you sure about this Ace? Have you thought about it thoroughly?” Ignis asked firmly.

  
“Yes... if they’re against me... then it’s my fault, not yours... you’re already shouldering too many responsibilities, I want to shoulder mine.” Ace said quietly.

  
“Are you implying that you’re being a burden to me, Ace? Because if you are, I’m going to Slap some senses on you until you understand that you are not a burden and never been one no matter how handful you are.” Ignis stated rather seriously.

  
Ace cringed at that and said

  
“No I’m not implying of being a burden, it’s just that I-”

  
“Ace, you are only 12 Years Old and only starting on a teenage Stage, It’s fine to be a Teen for once.” Ignis argued.

  
“You’re not an adult and only a Teen too you know.” Ace shot back.

  
“I am 4 Years Older and Smarter than you, Boyo.” Ignis countered flatly.

  
Ace went red in the face and cried out

  
“Stop calling me that!”

  
“You’re 12 and still childish, Boyo.” Ignis huffed rolling his eyes.

  
“Like you’re any better!” Ace hissed back.

  
“I’m the one who always change your diapers when you, Sabo and Luffy are still Toddlers, Baby in Luffy’s case...” Ignis Countered again still having the straight face...

  
Ace blushed at that and opened his mouth to retaliate only to come up with none...

  
“And you three are such a Handful Little Buggers too... always causing trouble inside the house...” Ignis grinned for the First Time.

  
Sabo and Luffy ran up to their Older Brother and whined at being teased at

  
“You don’t have to say it out loud for the world to hear!” Sabo cried out.

  
“Nii-chan is being mean!” Luffy cried out tugging at the older blonde’s pants.

  
“I’m only telling the truth, Luffy and there’s only the Whitebeard Crew to hear it Sabo.” Ignis chuckled picking Luffy up in his arms.

  
“But still!” Sabo cried out cheeks still burning.

  
Ignis just rolled his eyes in amused exasperation and looked at Ace

  
“Aren’t you going to tell Whitebeard something, Ace?” He asked.

  
The whole crew are now watching, Whitebeard looked down at the child in front of him, then looked at Ignis who had a serious face

  
“My Decision to Join the Crew lies on your Verdict on Ace... make a wrong choice then Me and my Brothers are leaving this place, with Ship or no Ship... Risk of being found out Be Damned, I’ll fly our way out of here.” Ignis stated.

  
Whitebeard and Marco nodded and looked at Ace

  
“What is it that you want to tell us, son?” Whitebeard asked.

  
Ace flinched but took a step forward and looked at Whitebeard. He squared his shoulders and readied his resolve.

  
“What do you think if Roger had a Son?” He asked.

  
Marco stared at Ace wide eyed, not daring to look away from his eyes. Had he really said what he thought he said? Gol D. Roger? Marco took pride in taking all kind of information without expressing much surprise or worry, but _this_ really threw him off.

  
Whitebeard stared at Ace with a surprised face. Now that he was really looking at Ace, he did resemble his old friend quite a bit.

  
_'But with freckles. Rogue's freckles.'_ Whitebeard noted fondly before noticing how Ace was looking at him with a tense and fearful aura, as if he was suddenly going to attack and then at Ignis, who was looking back with such a menacing looking face and probably giving of an air of intimidation, but looking at Whitebeard with a face that said _'Make a wrong move and you’re dead...'_. Sabo and Luffy inched close towards Ace.

  
Whitebeard locked eyes with Marco who starred for a moment before shrugging. The Yonko looked at Ace and delicately rose an eyebrow.

  
"You look like Roger, all right, so I assume you're telling the truth about him being your biological father." He began, seeing Ace swallow visibly and stare at Whitebeard's eyes with a fierce determination, blatantly showing that he wouldn't go down that easy.

  
"And?"

  
Poor Ace was so shocked he practically fell flat on the face. Whitebeard grinned in amusement while Marco chuckled. Luffy and Sabo visibly relaxed before laughing at Ace's face as he got up. Ignis just stood there still Judging.

  
" 'And?' What the hell do you mean 'And?'! Wasn't Roger your enemy!? Shouldn't you, oh I don't know, throw me out? Or attack me!?" Ace yelled in shock and anger, not having expected that reaction at all. He ignored Ignis’ warning.

  
Whitebeard noticed that Ace had been fully convinced that the old Yonko would have changed his mind once hearing about his heritage. Now Whitebeard understood why Ace's eyes had been that cold, that untrusting, that **_hurt_**. Growing up with the knowledge of being the son of the Pirate King couldn't have been easy. Now everything made sense.

  
Whitebeard inwardly cursed the damned government before looking at Ace in the eyes. "Firstly, I want you to know that Roger and I were never true enemies. We were rivals who respected each other and in many occasions shared drinks. No, we were more than rivals, we were friends...in his stupid, illogical way."

  
Marco cracked a grin at that, reminiscing about the times when the Pirate King would stop by to meet with Whitebeard and, some way or another, the visits always turned into drinking contests.

  
Ace spluttered helplessly in shock. "B-But, that's...!"

  
Whitebeard smiled. "You shouldn't believe every rumour you hear, Ace. And even if I hated your father, which I don't, I wouldn't judge you based on him. And neither would my children. Sure, some might be shocked and angry at first, but would never abandon you or single you out because of Roger."

  
Ace looked at Marco as if waiting for confirmation and the latter nodded seriously. Ace felt shocked, confused and relieved at the same time. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't sure even what he should be feeling at the moment. One of the things that had held him back about liking this place was the fear of rejection if truth went out. But now he just felt lost, having absolutely no idea what to do. He was brought out of his thoughts by Whitebeard.

  
"Honestly though, I was expecting something bigger than this, but all you have to say is that Roger is your father. Well, better than having some serious problem." Ace couldn't help gaping at the Yonko with wide eyes while Whitebeard chuckled. "And then, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't get Roger's son under my wing, let alone throw him out? Roger would surely come back from the dead to have my head... if not, Your Older Brother is right there to do so."

  
That was the last straw and Ace's eyes burned... and ran towards Ignis and held on to the Teen, Ignis picked Ace up to try and calm him down, the boy wrapped his arms around the older teen’s neck and hid his face on the Teen’s shoulder... Sabo and Luffy stood beside their Big Brother and tried to Calm Ace down.

  
Ignis looked up at the Old Yonko and his First Mate waiting for their Decision, as if sensing his thoughts, Whitebeard chuckled

  
“Everything is Fine... You don’t have to worry about everyone hurting your Brothers. I assure you if anyone tries to do so, I will hand them to you personally for you to Punish.”

  
Ignis’ eyes narrowed

  
“Give Your Words...” He said sternly.

  
“We Vow That We Will Not Lay Harm Or Put Your Siblings In Any Harm’s Way And We Promise To Protect Them With Our Life.” The Whole Crew Vowed.

  
“And we will never forget that...” Marco added.

  
Satisfied Ignis nodded and stated seriously

  
“Then I Accept To Become One With The Whitebeard Pirates, I Accept To Be Marked As One.”

  
The whole crew cheered as they have new brothers, but still didn’t come anywhere close as Ace is still clinging to his Older Brother... They were left alone in peace, Ignis carried Ace at the back of the Ship and just sit there, he knew Ace is still in shock but soon all three of the little brats fell asleep... Well... it’s time for their nap anyways. Soon Marco came and handed over a Glass of Cold Lemonade, Ignis accepted the Proffered drink and took a sip.

  
“Tired?” He asked as he sat down beside his new brother.

  
“It’s their Naptime anyways, and Ace had fell asleep on our way here. Slept away his shock.” Ignis answered quietly, making sure none of the younger trio wakes up.

  
“Understandable... look how relieved Ace looked like in his sleep.” Marco smiled lightly.

  
Ignis refrained from snorting and just breathed quietly.

  
“I don’t know how long Ace have carried that kind of burden, but I’m relieved that it turned out fine... though I don’t believe that the outside world from this Ship is too accepting of his existence and I’m still aware of the Government still hunting Ace down just because he’s the Late Pirate King’s Son.”

  
“Then we’re ready to defend him, no matter what and same goes for Sabo and Luffy.” Izo stated as he sat beside Marco. “You really loved your brothers so much.”

  
“My Love for them **_IS_** endless...” Ignis stated as he shifted Ace down to his Lap and watched as Luffy and Sabo clung to Ace’s hand unconsciously. “And I’m not the only one.”

  
“You’re more like a father to them than a brother...” Izo commented.

  
Ignis chuckled at that, nope... he does not see himself as a father... Nope... Not at all...

  
“No... I don’t see myself as a Father... just someone who cares...” Ignis stated as he watched the Seagulls fly in the Horizon. “Someone who cares alot.”

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. DETERMINATION & PROMISES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace became Blind... sorry...

**~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~**

**“** You're my first taste, first taste  
Of the sweetest feeling I've ever known, that I've known  
You're my safe place, safe place  
From a world that can be so cruel and cold  
You're my harbour, you're my shelter  
You're that welcome smile  
That lets me know I'm home **”**

**-You Where I Belong by Trisha Yearwood**

**  
[NEW ISLAND, 6 MONTHS LATER]**

**  
** Ignis watched his younger brothers like a hawk and observing his surroundings, this is a new Island and no one knows what kind of danger there is. He had only been a Commander for 6 Months and still adjusting to the Life of being a 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, He had to manage his Time in his Work, on his Division Members and his Younger Siblings. Ace Sabo and Luffy doesn’t take it too lightly when he doesn’t spend some time with them... His Stern Control on his Division kept them on their toes and not causing troubles at all, His Paper Works are in Normal Level he can deal with them just fine unless something is up.

  
Marco made sure that He (Ignis) had time for the Younger ones, everyone learned the hard way when they kept Ignis too busy to spend some time with the ASL Trio... So right now it’s his Day Off and he’s Spending his Time with his Little Brothers. He glared at any People that were eyeing his Younger Siblings...

  
“Nii-chan~!” Luffy called out by the food stall, a Food Stall that sells Barbecue.

  
Ignis looked to where his Siblings are and stalked towards them, he noticed 5 People following him the first time he and his younger brothers stepped on the town. He just kept quiet, until he reached his siblings who were eating barbecue, he took some for himself. Marco and the others are somewhere around the town buying supplies or just having some fun.

  
“Hey Cutie How much for the kids?” One of the men called out with a smirk.

  
Ignis just gave them a bored look and said flatly and coldly

  
“They are not for sale...”

  
"Come on girly," another smirked, "I'm sure we can come to agreement? How much to spent to have a little time with one of the boys? And while we're at it, how much to spend some time with you?"

  
Ignis wanted to punch these bastards in the face, did they just mistaken him for a girl? Don’t they know he’s a Guy... it should be obvious since he’s Lean and doesn’t really look like a girl! And he has an Anatomy down there to Prove It! He threw the Last Empty Stick of Barbecue on the Garbage Can and turned his attention to the Five Men

  
“Do you even know who you are messing with?” He asked.

  
“Eh?” The One who seemed to be the Leader of the Group called out.

  
"Mr creepy men!" Luffy smiled at them, who looked a little confused at why the youngest seemed to be talking them, "We're Whitebeard Pirates, are you sure what to mess with us? Marco and Pops said if people want to mess with us we are going to tell them that. Marco says only crazy people mess with Whitebeard Pirates."

  
The five men looked at other a little worried. These boys were with _the_ Whitebeard Pirates? Well, they knew the name of Marco, that was the name of the man who was the First Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

  
"Do you have proof of this?" one of the men asked, a little nervously. Were these kids really with Whitebeard?

  
Ignis cracked his knuckles as angry veins popped on his head

  
“The One You Called **_Girly_** Happens To Be The Second Division Commander Of The Whitebeard Pirates.” He growled angrily. “And I’M A GUY!”

  
And Ignis charged at the 5 Hapless Stalkers with flaming fists.

  
**[AT THE BAR]**

 **  
** Marco was trying to restrain himself from hitting Thatch, the Bastard is clearly messing with him.

  
“For the Last Time Ignis is not my Type!” Marco hissed.

  
“So? What’s your type then?” Thatch taunted.

  
“Thatch I swear to God if you’re not going to drop it, I’m so going to burn your hair!” Marco snapped.

  
Thatch backed away from the Blond Commander and said

  
“Stay away from my hair you Flaming Blue Pineapple Fiend!”

  
“Did you say something?” Marco smiled sweetly but the Dark Air around his said otherwise.

  
Thatch was about to say something when a Body flew across by the window, curious both commanders walked out to see what is going on. Only to cringe at the sight of beat up men.

  
“And You! You dare to call me a Girl!? Do I look like a Girl to you? Huh!?” The very Familiar voice of the 2nd Division Commander grounded out.

  
“I’m Sorry! I’m really sorry!” The man under the angered commander cried out.

  
“And you dared to buy **_MY_** Little Brothers from me, Huh? I’ll kill you for that!” Igni snarled.

  
Marco sighed at this one, Honestly... when will people will learn to think before they do anything stupid. Ace, Sabo and Luffy were just eating at the corner watching their Big Brother Kick some Sorry Ass.

  
**[LATER THAT NOON]**

 **  
** The Whitebeard Crew just stay a little distant from irate Second Division Commander as he tend on his Little Garden in the Deck, Marco told them what happened and didn’t say a word. Ace, Sabo and Luffy are trying to sneak up on their Older Brother and try to Cheer him up. They Stuck some Leaves in their hair... Well... Leaves and Flowers on Luffy’s Case as a Camouflage. They crawled at the Bushy Plant right beside the Older Sibling who is busy preening his Bushy Plant.

  
Ignis is still incensed of being mistaken as a Girl... he didn’t really liked being Mistaken as one and it Hurts his Pride as a Man, So What if he had long wavy hair? That doesn’t mean that he’s a Girl!

  
_RUSTLE! RUSTLE!_

  
Ignis paused from his preening and stared at the Bushy plant beside him...

  
“...”

  
“ACHOO!”

  
Ignis blinked and raised an eyebrow...

  
“Damn it, Luffy you’re  giving us away!” Ace’s hushed tone hissed out behind the bush.

  
“Sorry...” Luffy apologized quietly.

  
“Hush...” Sabo shushed the two.

  
Ignis maintained a straight face and ignored the chuckles around the deck, he grabbed a Watering Can and poured the watery content at the talking bush beside him Prompting the ASL Trio Popping out of their hiding place wet from the water, Their head popped out of the Bushes and had this weepy looking face which Prompted Ignis on letting out a noise crossed between a snort and a chuckle. The Look on the Trio’s Face and their interesting Headgear looked amusing.

  
“Well... I expected my Plants would bear some Berries, not Faces?” Ignis said with a straight face. “Especially Those Ugly Faces...”

  
Ace, Sabo and Luffy’s Face Flushed in embarrassment and tackled their older sibling.

  
“Take that back!” Ace cried out as he tried to catch his dodging Big Brother.

  
“We’re not Ugly!” Sabo added.

  
“Yeah! We’re Pretty and Fabulous!” Luffy cried out as he latched on their Big Brother’s waist again.

  
The Whole Deck was quiet after what Luffy said... until it was broken by Ignis who was chortling in amusement. He just can’t help it, his Younger Siblings are just so adorable and couldn’t help but be amused, he’s surprised that he still had that Part of him that is able to smile and laugh after the Hardships he had went through... It’s probably his Younger Siblings coaxing that Lighter Part of him to come out.

  
Whitebeard watched as his New Sons playing in the Deck and having fun, it’s a wise decision to let Ignis have some time with his Younger Siblings. It brought him Joy when the Second Division Commander finally Laughed and Smiled, all because of the Trio’s antics. Those three managed to coaxed the Lighter Side of their Big Brother, who wouldn’t be able to? Those three are a Miracle to them. From whatever Darkness Ignis had been and How deep he was within that Lightless depth, his Younger Siblings Managed to save him and brought him back into the Light as a Calm and Caring Person.

  
Ace was glad that he, Sabo and Luffy managed to make their Older Brother Smile, Ignis had a very beautiful smile and he’ll never forget that smile ever. Ignis looked more beautiful when he’s not frowning and being serious every time. He really loves Ignis’ Smile.

  
**[BUT FATE IS CRUEL WHEN SHE WANTS TO BE]**

**  
[THE FOLLOWING DAY]**

  
Swords ceased to clash, Guns ceased to blow and Agonizing cries echoed throughout the Deck, nobody knows when it happened, a moment ago they were clashing and the Next Ace was writhing in pain clutching his eyes and crying out in agony.

  
“ACE!” A Dreadfully Familiar Voice called out from the side of the Deck.

  
Ignis has returned from a Very Short Mission on a nearby Island and the Whitebeards dreaded his reaction. The Young 2 nd Division Commander rushed to the Fallen Dark Haired 12 Years Old, Luffy was clutching on Sabo, while the younger Blond is clutching Luffy tightly in an embrace.

  
“What happened!?” Ignis demanded firmly.

  
“We were just about to go back inside to hide in your room, Pops said so. But when we start running one of the enemy Pirates had spat something black and was aiming for Luffy’s head, I was about to block it but Ace pushed me away and the next thing we know Ace is screaming...” Sabo explained shakily.

  
Ignis moved Ace’s hands away from his face and saw a black gooey substance covering Ace’s eyes and judging by Ace’s Pained reaction, it’s nothing good.

  
“Get Ace to the Clinic immediately!” He called out pointing at Haruta.

  
The Brunette Commander scooped Ace up and ran to the Clinic along with Sabo and Luffy... Once they’re gone Ignis stood back up and faced the Opposing Pirates, Marco motioned for the rest of the Whitebeard to stand down and let the young 2nd Division Commander handle the situation. The Opposing Pirates were confused on the behaviour and looked at the oncoming Commander and cringed, what they saw is a Red Scaly Tail, his hands turned into Claws and a pair of Curved Horns, the Skin of his arms up to above the elbow is covered in red scales with red orange tips and Orange Yellow Spikes and a Pair of Large Draconic Wings.

  
“Wh-what are you!?” The Captain of the Opposing Ship Cried Out.

  
“None of that matters, because you’ll be dead once I’m done with you.” Ignis just answered calmly which scared his fellow Whitebeard Pirates except for Pops and Marco.

  
“You think you can take us all on? Bring It!” The Captain of the Opposing Ship snapped out. “Attack!”

  
And the Crew of the Opposing Pirates charged, Ignis smirked in a Bloodthirsty way and growled

  
“Big Mistake...”

  
**[AN HOUR OF TORTURE LATER]**

 **  
** The whole crew had to clean the Deck Meticulously as Ignis threw the last remnant of his Victims out the deck to the sea and burned off the blood that stained his whole being, his mood turns from bad to worse when the Nurse Came to Report of Ace’s wound.

  
“What do you mean?” Ignis asked rather darkly. “That there’s a Possibility that Ace can no longer see.”

  
“There’s some unknown mix of chemical in that substance we got from Ace, we have no idea what it is.” Doctor Lara said as she looks at her clipboard.

  
“You’re a Doctor and you don’t know what it is?” Ignis asked coldly.

  
Doctor Lara sighed, she really hated this, she really doesn’t like to face the Stern 2nd Division Commander

  
“We’ve tried to figure out what chemicals had been used but I am sure that the Primary Chemical is a strong alcohol and the rest of the combination is hard to Pinpoint.” She said firmly. “We tried everything we could but, Ace-kun... had to learn how to live without needing his eyes.”

  
The rest of the crew cringed when Ignis lost his temper and swings his Draconic Tail down breaking the wooden floor of the Deck. The Angered 2nd Division Commander had to Count Numbers in Different Dialects that no one understood, until the burning temperature dropped to a normal level. He didn’t say a word and just passed Doctor Lara who was frozen stiff upon seeing the anger on the 2nd Division Commander.

  
**[MEDICAL BAY]**

 **  
** Ignis sat down at the side of the bed watching Ace’s prone form lying still on the bed, bandages wrapped around his head covering his now blind eyes. On Ace’s left side is Luffy, clinging to Ace’s arm, while Sabo was holding Ace close. He reached out and caressed Ace’s cheek softly and whispered

  
“Ace... I’m sorry I wasn’t there to Protect you... It won’t happen again, I swear.”

  
And with that he stood up and went to his room, he had a research to do. He had to find a way for Ace to see again even if it’s not the same.

  
**[SEVERAL HOURS LATER]**

**  
** _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

  
A frantic knock jolted Ignis out of his intense concentration in his study, he growled when the knock insisted. He stood up and flung the door open and glared at his unwanted visitor darkly, Thatch Cowered at the sight of the glare that was shot at him

  
“What do you want?” Ignis asked coldly.

  
“Ace had woken up and let’s just say he didn’t take the News lightly.” Thatch squeak and moved out of the way when the 2 nd Division Commander stormed out of his room to the Medical Bay.

  
As Ignis walked towards the Medical Bay he could already hear Ace’s cries and numbers of Nurses trying to ease the young boy.

  
**[MEDICAL BAY]**

 **  
** Ignis entered the scene after pushing his way in, the nurses gave way to the Older Brother of the Trio, what Ignis saw is heart wrenching. There, Ace is crying on Sabo’s chest as the younger blond trying to sooth the distressed brother, Luffy is clinging to Ace whimpering. Ignis sat at the edge of the bed and called out softly

  
“Ace...”

  
The said boy turned his attention to the Voice and where the direction is.

  
“Ignis?” He called out his voice hoarse from crying.

  
Ignis reached out and wiped the stray tears away from Ace’s eyes, but Ace grabbed a hold of his hand and held it close

  
“I can’t see anymore... I can’t see Ignis’ smile anymore... I can’t see what everyone would look like anymore.” He sobbed.

  
Sighing, Ignis lifted Ace up and placed the distressed boy on his lap. Ace clung to his older Brother’s jacket and cried, but Ignis wouldn’t have any of it.

  
“Hush, Ace... you don’t have to worry, I’ll try and find a way for you to see again. Trust me.” Ignis stated softly.

  
“But the doctor said-” Ace argued softly.

  
“If there’s a Will, There’s a Way... Ace... And I will find a way for you to see again.” Ignis stated.

  
There was silence at first and then Ace broke it

  
“You’re going away again aren’t you?”

  
“It’s necessary Ace... if I want to find another way for you to see again, I have to find it somewhere else. It will take a while but I’ll definitely come back.” Ignis explained quietly.

  
Ace quietened for a moment and held Ignis’ Jacket tightly... Ignis is going to leave Moby Dick again for God knows how long. But he promised to return when he finds a way for him to see again.

  
“You’ll come back... right?” He asked.

  
“I Promise, Ace... for now you have to stay Close to Sabo and Luffy and the Commanders... or Just stay Close to Pops if you have to while I’m away. Do you understand?” Ignis stated firmly.

  
“You don’t have to worry nii-san, Luffy and I will look after Ace while you’re away.” Sabo stated firmly as determination is clear in his eyes.

  
Ignis nodded, Proud that Sabo is being responsible...

  
“We’ll help too, honey.” Izo called out.

  
“Yeah!” The Commanders and the rest of the Crew added.

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

 **  
** Marco, and Ignis had met up at the Captain’s room.

  
“I’ll be leaving by dawn tomorrow... and I want you to keep a close eye on them. Knowing Ace he might be thinking of how Useless he is now that he is Blind.” Ignis stated as he looked at the First Division Commander.

  
“Did you found a way for Ace already?” Marco asked.

  
“No but I want to test a Theory...” Ignis stated flatly.

  
“A Theory?” Whitebeard hummed.

  
“I know it’s untested by others but I want to see if what I am theorizing would actually work, it’s dangerous but it’s the only way I can somewhat return Ace’s sight.” Ignis stated.

  
“And you’re willing to set off and leave your siblings behind? Do they know about it?” Whitebeard questioned.

  
“Yes... they know I’m going to set out for Ace’s sake and they agreed to it since I promised to come back once I’m done.” Ignis stated. “I’m going to use Red Striker.”

  
“I see... How long your Journey will be?” Marco asked curiously.

  
Ignis doesn’t really know how long but he will do his best to return as soon as possible.

  
“6 Months or so... I don’t know.” He sighed. “I hope you guy could last long.”

  
“You don’t have to worry, son... We’ll look after them while you’re not around.” Whitebeard chuckled.

  
Ignis stared at the Giant Captain and said

  
“I hope you’re going to do a better job this time, I don’t want to repeat the Last Time. The Last thing I want is Three Blind Siblings...”

  
“That won’t happen again.” Marco stated firmly.

  
Ignis nodded and headed for the door.

  
“That will be all, I need to go to bed early.” He stated and left the room.

  
**[THE NEXT MORNING BY DAWN]**

 **  
** Marco, Thatch and Izo woke up to see their Brother Set Off on his quest.

  
“You be careful now, Okay?” Izo said.

  
“I’m always careful, I’ll stop in every Island I’ll see. I already got My Eternal Log Pose, My Baby Den Den Mushi and the Rations that Thatch Prepared and I got some Beris with me.” Ignis stated as he prepared his Red Striker.

  
As his One Man Boat is set, He jumped down and sat down at the Seat that happened to be the ignition for the engine. He let out his Blazing Dragon Tail and started the Engine of Red Striker

  
“Don’t disappoint me Marco... You and Oyaji both.” Was all he said and he sets off.

  
Marco watched as the small but definitely a very fast and strong boat blasts away from the Moby Dick cutting through the waves, it took a while to create the ship from the Shipwrights they said ‘It’s a peace offering’ for the Second Division Commander whom they pissed off accidentally by their carelessness and almost crushed both Ace and Sabo. That little ship is special since it could withstand harsh weathers.

  
“What did you and Oyaji talked to him about?” Thatch asked curiously.

  
“You better tell the other Commanders that we’ll be keeping a close eye on the ASL Trio while their Big Brother is Away, Yoi.” Marco said as he heads back to his room to finish off some Paperwork and do his other works later.

  
“Eh? What did he really told you?” Thatch whined.

  
“He just have to prove if his Theory is correct and we’ll see that once he comes back.” Marco just answered.

  
“So... How long is going to be away?” Izo asked following Marco.

  
“We don’t know Probably in 6 Months or so...” Marco answered.

  
**[AT THE SEA]**

 **  
** Ignis zoomed passed a Marine Ship, ignoring the shouts and such. He could care less about them, he had higher priorities and facing-off with the Marines are just getting in his way. Restoring Ace’s sight in a way is his top of the List, once he got what he have been looking for he’ll go all out. For now... he had to ignore the Marines for now.

  
Red Striker cut through the waves as she carries her owner to every island he desires. She Braves the Storms and Tides as long as her owner gets to his destination.

  
Ignis looked at the far Horizon and spotted his first Island in the distance... He’ll find what he’s looking for and he will not stop until he finds it.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
